<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winds of Change by snorlaxatives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434980">Winds of Change</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxatives/pseuds/snorlaxatives'>snorlaxatives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorlaxatives/pseuds/snorlaxatives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>***OATHBRINGER SPOILERS***</p><p>You're a surgeon in Highprince Sebarial's infirmary when one day an arrogant captain comes in and acts as if he owns the place. His distaste for you as a lighteyes is immediately evident but somehow the two of you keep meeting. Is it coincidence or something else?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin (Stormlight Archive)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perspiration dripped off (Name)’s face as she carefully sutured the gash in the older woman’s arm. Exhaustionspren hovered in the air around her head like gnats buzzing around chull. When she was finished, she sat back and gave a deep sigh, admiring her handiwork. </p><p>This was the twelfth patient she had seen today and it wasn’t even time for lunch yet. Medical supplies in Urithiru were running low and tensions were at an all time high. Dalinar was still trying to form a coalition with the other leaders of Roshar and fear of a voidbringer attack lurked like an animal in every shadow of the tower's dark hallways. On top of being a surgeon to Highprince Sadeas’ soldiers, (Name) was really starting to see an uptick in injured citizens too. Fear often bred many other unwelcome emotions. The unfortunate victims of drunken brawls and domestic battery were showing up more and more with each passing day. Traders and merchants were showing up at the war camps less and less for fear of being ambushed, causing even the most basic medical supplies to dwindle down to dangerously low quantities.</p><p>“Well, Mauve,” (Name) began as she started washing her hands in a shallow basin, “as long as you take it easy for a couple weeks, you should only be left with a small scar. Maybe look into getting a cane too. You could’ve gotten a concussion falling like that.” (Name) smiled warmly at Mauve as the older woman rose stiffly and began to gather her things.</p><p>“Come see me in a week, Okay Mauve?” (Name) called as the woman exited the triage tent. (Name) turned back to the cot where Mauve had been sitting and began to clean up when she heard the tent flaps rustle behind her. “Just a moment!” (Name) called without looking behind her. </p><p>“I need some boiled bandages,” came a gruff voice. Footsteps slapped against the stone floor over to the wall where (Name)’s medical supplies were meticulously organized. “Excuse me!” (Name) barked while whipping around and tossing a bandage roll at the stranger’s head. “You do NOT get to go through my supplies without my say so first!” Much to (Name)’s chagrin, the captain--based the knots of his Kholin blue uniform--had caught the bandage roll before it hit him and scowled deeply at her. </p><p>As (Name) strode up to the man who's wavy dark hair was unkempt, she caught a glimpse of something under his brown locks. Slave brands. “Ah, I presume I’m speaking to Captain Stormblessed?” she said as she arched an eyebrow at him and placed her hands on her hips. The captain just grunted in response and continued to rifle through (Name)’s crates.</p><p>The man was a good two heads taller than her with tan skin and brown eyes. He could almost be considered handsome if he didn't seem to wear a perpetual scowl on his face. “Hey!” (Name) snapped as she slapped his hand away from the boxes, “Are you deaf, Stormblessed? I said DON’T touch my storming supplies!”</p><p>The captain withdrew his hands from the crate and gave an irritated sigh. “I need supplies for my men. If you have an issue with it, take it up with Dalinar, Brightness.” </p><p>(Name) wrinkled her nose in irritation. She hated it when people called her 'Brightness'. She was technically a lighteyes but she had given up that life a long time ago. Apparently, the Almighty had wanted her to pursue medicine against Vorin society’s tradition. Healing people with one of your hands gloved wasn’t exactly easy.</p><p>“Listen, Captain,” (Name) retorted, squeezing between him and the poor crate he was defiling. “I don’t care if the storming Almighty himself sent you on his behalf. Bandages and ALL other medical supplies are dangerously low right now and the military can’t just appropriate them all! Go. Make. Some. Yourself.” (Name) emphasized each word as she poked the captain in the chest.</p><p>“Cut it out!” he snapped as shoved her hand away from him. “My men are going on a mission through the Oathgate tonight. I don’t have time to make any. Besides, we only need them for an emergency. Most of us can heal ourselves with stormlight.”</p><p>Stormblessed loomed menacingly over (Name) with that ever present scowl on his face. She sighed. “Fine, I can give you four rolls but that’s IT,” (Name) conceded as she walked over to a crate on the opposite side of the tent and pulled out four neatly wrapped rolls. She walked back over to the captain and made as if to give them to him, but pulled the bandages away at the last moment. The captain raised an eyebrow at her. “But, you HAVE to bring them back if you don’t use them. Promise me.”</p><p>The captain sighed. “I promise,” he said, grabbing for the bandages once more. "What's the deal with Highprince Dalinar's physicians anyway? Why can't you use their supplies?" (Name) asked sourly as she placed the rolls in his outstretched hand. A ghost of a smile appeared on the captain's lips. "Let's just say Dalinar's head surgeon and I don't exactly see eye to eye." (Name) raised an eyebrow at him inquiringly but he refused to be any more forthcoming.</p><p>"Wait!" (Name) called as the man turned to leave. He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "I'm assuming you don't like being called Stormblessed, am I right?" The captain just shrugged. "Well, do me favor and don't call me Brightness. I'm (Name) and if you'd like, I'd be happy to address you by your name too."</p><p>A fleeting quizzical look flashed across the captain's face before he nodded. "Fine then, I'm Kaladin." He replied without looking at her as he strode out of the tent.

</p>
<p>“What an abrasive personality!” (Named) said as she shook her head with disdain and began reorganizing the box Kaladin had rifled through.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------</p><p>"Storms that man!" (Name) thought as she glared at the back of Kaladin's head. This was the second time this week Kaladin Stormblessed had strode into (Name)’s triage tent and started barking orders like he ran the place. "No wonder Dalinar's head surgeon drove him off!" (Name) thought irritably. "He may be a damn good physician but his arrogance is absolutely heinous!"</p><p>She knew the captain held little fondness for lighteyes but there was nothing she could do about the eyes she was born with. (Name) had been more than decent to Kaladin the first time they met and all she got in return were scowls and grunts. The way he constantly critiqued her work and hovered over her was beginning to drive her mad.</p><p>At present, Kaladin was leaning over a patient that (Name) had recently seen for a broken leg. “Can I help you, Captain?” she barked as she made her way over to the cot on the floor. Kaladin stood up and matched her scowl. “Actually, I’m impressed this time. I didn’t think of applying a salve post surgery to help the wound heal faster. Usually the moisture will guarantee an infection but whichever binding agent you used seems to be holding up well.” (Name) stopped next to Kaladin and crossed her arms. “What!?” she said in mock surprise, her eyebrows arched and her gloved safehand rose to her lips. “Did Captain Kaladin just compliment a lighteyes!?” </p><p>Kaladin grunted and his expression darkened. “And you wonder why darkeyes don’t like you….” As he turned around to leave the triage tent, he ran into a small girl carrying freshly boiled bandages. Her dark brown eyes widened at the sight of the slave brands on his forehead and his captain’s knots. “You’re Captain Kaladin the Windrunner!” the little girl exclaimed, almost dropping the bandages in her excitement. </p><p>Kaladin knelt down and smiled at the girl. “I am, and who are you?” he asked, taking in her dark skin and coily hair. “I’m Merida!” She flashed him a grin. “Will you tell me about what it’s like to fly? Is your spren here? Can I see it? Ooh, ooh! Can you show me how to suck in stormlight?” Kaladin’s smile widened ever so slightly though his eyes seemed to grow distant. “Sure, but I’m on duty right now so maybe some other time?” He gently ruffled Merida’s hair. “What about tonight! Can you come over for dinner?” Merida asked eagerly as infectious energy seemingly burst out of her small frame.</p><p>“Merida, I’m sure the captain is busy.” (Name) cut in hastily. "He's probably got loads of physicians to harass and underlings to yell at and whatnot. Perhaps a scribe can write down some stories for you." Kaladin's eyes flitted over to (Name) once more and a frown returned to his lips. It seems he had forgotten she was there. “Actually,” he said, turning back to Merida. “It appears that my schedule for the evening just cleared up. I'd love to have dinner with someone as delightful as you.” Merida squealed in delight and bounded over to (Name). “Did you hear that (Name)!? Captain Kaladin said he can come by for dinner!” Merida skipped around the cot where they were standing, the poor patient feeling not unlike a hostage in the middle of such an awkward exchange. </p><p>Kaladin flushed red. “Wait,” he stammered. “Merida lives with you?” His brow knitted in confusion. (Name) sighed and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yes, Kaladin, she does. We have a room just around the corner from here. Merida will meet you in the corridor at eight sharp. Don’t be late.” (Name) turned on her heel and started bustling about the infirmary before Kaladin could change his mind and disappoint Merida.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin shuffled his feet uncomfortably outside of the hallway. He just had to go and open his storming mouth and put himself in this situation! Syl zipped around Kaladin’s head in the form a ribbon of light before landing on his shoulder and transforming into the shape of a young woman in a flowing dress. </p><p>“What are you waiting for, Kal?” Syl asked curiously. Kaladin shifted his weight from one foot to the other and quietly sighed. “I had to go and try to show up that storming lighteyed woman in front of that little girl only to find out they live together! I should just go….” Kaladin shook his head ruefully. He wasn’t exactly sure why he was so nervous in the first place. Even though (Name) seemed like a decent lighteyes, it didn’t mean he wanted to have to sit through an uncomfortable dinner in her room.</p><p>“Well, you promised the little girl, Kaladin. You can’t go back on your word now. Plus, you’re already here!” Syl responded as she girlishly dangled her legs off of Kaladin’s shoulder. Kaladin grunted in response. The light pattering of tiny footsteps echoed down the hall and soon Merida's small form could be seen skipping gleefully toward him.</p><p>“Hi!” she called to him as she threw both hands in the air with a joyous wave. Merida skidded to a giggling halt in front of Kaladin and her coily hair danced about her heart shaped face like a tumbleweed billowing across the Shattered Plains. “Hi Captain Kaladin!” she repeated breathlessly. “(Name) said you probably weren’t going to come but I knew you would! Come on, follow me!” Merida grabbed Kaladin’s hand and towed him through the dim hall as fast as her small frame would allow.</p><p>Their room was small. In fact, Kaladin found himself surprised at exactly how modest it was. Directly across the doorway was a wall of windows starting at waist height that looked out over the misty sky and distant mountains. The right side of the room held various boxes of medical supplies and a crude wooden table with three matching stools. One the left lay two straw cots, a single chest of drawers, and a couple of large, raggedy cushions. “What do you think?” Merida asked proudly. “(Name) said I could be in charge of decorating once we save up enough money to buy nice things!” </p><p>Kaladin looked around the room at a loss for words. He assumed all lighteyes had been given decent living quarters when the warcamps began moving into Urithiru. "Storms, even my chambers are nicer than this." Kaladin thought. “It’s wonderful, Merida, truly.” He smiled at her and ruffled her hair with his free hand. Merida beamed and yanked Kaladin over to one of the wobbly stools at the table. “Have a seat! (Name) went to go get food. She should be back any minute!”</p><p>Kaladin obediently sat on the stool and soon found himself fidgeting uncomfortably while Merida stared expectantly at him. “Can I see your spren?” Merida asked, her eyes wide. Kaladin cleared his throat. “Well,” he began. “I can’t exactly show you my spren. She chooses to reveal herself to whoever she wants, whenever she wants.” He glanced at Syl who was hovering around Merida’s head, curiously inspecting her curls.</p><p>Syl giggled childishly and zipped in front of Merida’s face. Merida gasped then squealed in delight as Syl made herself visible to the child. Kaladin couldn’t help but grin at Merida’s face. It wasn't often these days that you saw purity in the world anymore. Syl transformed into a ribbon of light and zipped around Merida’s body as the girl clapped and laughed with childlike wonderment. Syl laughed too, soaking in the attention and transformed into a pile of silvery floating leaves before drifting away further into the room. Without hesitation, Merida scrambled off her stool after the spren.</p><p>Kaladin watched in amusement as Merida attempted to catch Syl while the spren floated gracefully around the room. The air was soon filled with Merida’s tinkling childlike laughter and the two of them looked as if they were performing some kind of intricate dance. Syl would let Merida get close enough to almost catch her then quickly drift away right before the girl’s hands clamped shut.</p><p>“Kaladin! I almost convinced myself you weren’t coming!” (Name) said as she stood in the doorway with a mysterious smile on her lips. Her long dark hair wasn’t pulled into its usual braid that she wore when tending to patients. Instead, it trailed down her back nearly reaching her waist. (Name) was in her usual attire of a long sleeve shirt, vest, safehand glove, trousers, and high leather boots. "There’s something attractive about a woman in trousers," Kaladin thought absently. He nearly flushed in embarrassment at the unwelcome thought and stood up awkwardly in greeting.</p><p>(Name) carried a small box over to the table as she smiled at Merida. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Captain. It seems everyone and their storming mother decided they wanted to have chouta for dinner tonight.” (Name) said shaking her head wistfully as she pulled three grease-stained parcels from the box. “I hope you like red wine. I have the morning shift tomorrow and didn’t want to get anything too strong. Though if you ask me, anything lighter than a red is just a waste of money.” (Name) pulled a bottle of water and another of red wine from the box.</p><p>“Merida, could you grab the cups, please?” (Name) called, turning around to the still dancing child. (Name) gasped softly, her gloved safehand raising to her lips. “Is that your spren, Kaladin?” she asked softly, following Syl with her eyes. </p><p>“Yeah, her name’s Syl.” Kaladin responded, turning his eyes back to the spren. “She’s beautiful!” (Name) whispered as Merida bounded over with three cups. “(Name), you took FOREVER! I thought I was going to DIE I was so hungry!” Merida exclaimed as she reclaimed her stool. Kaladin noticed Syl had nestled into the little girl’s hair and was giggling softly while shooting him mischievous grins.</p><p>“Merida, you can be so dramatic sometimes, you know that?” (Name) replied with a smile as she placed a chouta parcel in front of the little girl and poured her a glass of water. As (Name) grabbed the other two glasses and went to pour the wine, Kaladin cleared his throat. “Actually, I’m not much of a drinker. I’ll be fine with water if you please.” </p><p>(Name) laughed and arched an eyebrow at him. “Come on, Captain, humor this lighteyes and have a drink with me. It’s the end of the world after all, there might not be many chances left.” (Name) slid the glass of wine across the table to him and handed him a warm chouta parcel. Kaladin sighed heavily but didn’t object. He could just use stormlight later if he got drunk anyway.</p><p>“So,” Kaladin said around a mouthful of chouta. “What's the deal with your room? I figured since you're a lighteyes they would have assigned you somewhere nicer to live." (Name) shook her head wistfully as she took her seat. "I wanted a room close to infirmary so I turned down a nicer room deeper in the tower. How am I supposed to respond quickly to emergencies if it takes me an hour to get to the infirmary? Plus, I wanted to make sure our room was close enough for Merida to walk to without worrying." (Name) shrugged and took a bite of chouta. Kaladin nodded thoughtfully and took a small sip of his wine. "How did you two meet exactly?” He asked as he set his cup down on the table. Merida took a big slurp of water then slapped her palms face down on the table. “(Name) is my sister!” Merida said, flashing a smile at the woman. To Kaladin’s surprise, the lighteyed woman blushed deeply. “Sisters?” he asked, confused. “But, your eyes….”</p><p>“I traveled to the Shattered Plains a few years ago looking for a fresh start,” (Name) began after taking a hearty sip of her wine. “A few days after I arrived in Sebarial’s warcamp, I ran into Merida on the streets.” (Name) shot Merida a quick glance and Kaladin noticed that the child had become uncharacteristically withdrawn. “She was very thin and raggedy. When I asked her where her family was so I could walk her home, she said she didn’t have any.” (Name) took another gulp of wine, nearly emptying her glass.</p><p>“So I took Merida to the place where I was staying and she’s been with me ever since. She never talks about what happened before we met and I respect that. She’s been the best little sister ever,” (Name) said grinning widely at Merida who shot her a bashful look from under her lashes.</p><p>“Do you have a sister Kaladin?” Merida piped up, taking another bite of her chouta. Kaladin could feel his mouth turn down into a frown and his brow furrow but he couldn’t help it. It was still hard to talk about Tien. To think about him. Kaladin set down his dripping food and gruffly cleared his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Syl appear through Merida’s curls and eye him closely.</p><p>“I don’t have a sister, but I had a little brother named Tien. He’s...in the Tranquiline Halls now,” Kaladin finished awkwardly, staring at his chouta. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. He could feel both of their gazes on him and when he lifted his eyes, he was met with a soft expression from both of them. (Name) moved her hand as if to reassuringly touch his arm but instead she picked up her wine. </p><p>“To Tien,” (Name) said softly as she raised her glass in toast. “To Tien! And sisters!” Merida called from the other end of the table, raising her glass so quickly that water sloshed over the rim. Kaladin smiled softly, raised his glass, then brought the drink to his lips and drank it all in one gulp.</p><p>“Okay, people! It’s time for cards!” Merida announced as she hopped off her stool. The little girl bounded over to the chest of drawers and began to rummage through them. Kaladin heard a triumphant “Ah ha!” as Merida held up a battered tin box and scampered back over to the table. (Name) just shook her head with a sly smile as she began to clean up the remnants of their dinner.</p><p>“Me and Kaladin go first!” Merida announced as she opened the tin box and took out the deck of wooden cards inside. “I would have suspected nothing less of you, Merida.” (Name) said as she topped off her and Kaladin’s glasses of wine. “I’ll have you know,” Kaladin said as he cracked his knuckles for show, “that I’m an expert at cards. All military men are.”</p><p>(Name) laughed, causing Kaladin to smile at her. Maybe she wasn’t so bad for a lighteyes after all. “You haven’t played this card shark yet though, Kaladin.” He found himself enjoying the way his name sounded on her lips.</p><p>The next hour passed more quickly than Kaladin liked. After several rounds of cards, many of which Merida won to Kaladin’s surprise, the little girl was propping herself up on the table by her elbows and her eyes drooped sleepily. “Alright, Miss,” (Name) said over her hand of cards. “It’s time for bed.” Merida immediately bolted up and started complaining but (Name) silenced her immediately. “Don’t give me that, you can barely keep your eyes open! Tell Kaladin thank you and goodnight then get your butt in bed!” Merida grumbled angrily but did as she was told. She slid off her stool and walked over to Kaladin and gave him a sleepy hug.</p><p>After the initial shock wore off, Kaladin hugged her back and she tottered over to her cot and nestled under the blankets. Storms, how long had it been since he hugged someone? Kaladin shook his head absently and that’s when he realized that he felt good. Relaxed. It had been a while since he’d let himself get drunk. He had forgotten what it felt like.</p><p>Not much later, Merida had fallen into a deep sleep and was lightly snoring on her cot. (Name) chuckled softly and looked over at her fondly. “She’s a great kid,” Kaladin commented as he placed a card down on the table. “Yes,” (Name) agreed, “She is. The older she gets, the more of a handful she is though. I was hoping she’d have an interest in medicine but so far that hasn’t been the case.” (Name) sighed as Kaladin played the winning move.</p><p>“I was never storming good at cards,” (Name) said as she smiled at Kaladin and began to gather the cards on the table. Kaladin shrugged, suddenly aware of just how alone the two of them were. Wasn’t this improper, especially since she’s a lighteyes? “Why didn’t you take Merida in as a servant?” Kaladin asked curiously. (Name)’s expression darkened. “She’s a storming child, Kaladin. Would you have done that?” </p><p>“No, of course not.” Kaladin coughed, attempting to cover up his embarrassment. “Then why would you expect that of me?” (Name) let out a frustrated sigh. “I've heard of your hatred for lighteyes through the soliders I treat. I don’t blame you for it, but we aren’t all monsters, Kaladin. Besides, I'd much rather have a sister than a servant.” Syl zipped around Kaladin’s head, evidently invisible to (Name) and arched an eyebrow at him. “Kaladin you’re drunk and you’re insulting her.” Syl said sternly as she crossed her arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kaladin said truthfully. “I didn’t mean to offend you. I haven’t exactly had the best interactions when it comes to lighteyes but even I can tell you’re different.”</p><p>(Name) looked up at him and her expression softened again. “Really?” she asked hopefully. Kaladin merely grunted, not sure of what else to say. A small smile appeared on (Name)’s lips as she closed the tin card box. “Well, I think that’s quite enough excitement for one night, Captain. Besides, I have to be up early to see my patients tomorrow.” </p><p>Kaladin stood up stiffly and thanked (Name) for the evening. As he turned to leave, she called out softly behind him, “and next time you saunter into my triage tent, don’t you dare lecture me on how to care for my patients.” Kaladin had to smile at that. He raised a hand above his shoulder in acknowledgement and walked through the doorway into the hall.</p><p>“Well,” Syl began from his shoulder after they had gone a few steps. “That wasn’t nearly as bad as you thought it would be, was it?” Kaladin rolled his eyes and sighed. “You always have to make a point of it to prove yourself right, don’t you Syl?” She drifted off his shoulder and into the air. “Well, of course I do!” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes," Kaladin thought, "the night was surprisingly refreshing." Merida reminded him so much of Tien. And (Name). Well, she wasn’t nearly as bad as he suspected. For a lighteyes, of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) winced in pain as she attempted to fill her bucket with water at the central well. She gingerly reached up to touch her swollen lip. Wincing had caused the scab split open and her mouth began to fill with warm, coppery blood. Great. Storming great.</p><p>She reached into her pocket and carefully dabbed at her lip with a handkerchief then pocketed the bloody cloth and painfully gripped her half full bucket with both hands. (Name) took slow, painstaking steps past the line of impatient people waiting behind her and out into the main corridor. She gritted her teeth as the bruises on her wrists throbbed in protest despite the ointment she had applied earlier. Even with the bucket being half full, the pain was intense. (Name) knew she needed to hurry back to her room quickly or she’d end up dropping the bucket on the floor.</p><p>A burly man unceremoniously pushing his way through the large throng of people roughly shoved (Name) aside, causing her to gasp in pain and drop her bucket. “Hey, watch where you’re storming going you oaf!” she snapped as she bent over to pick up the empty bucket. “(Name)?” came a familiar voice behind her. "Of storming course he would happen to be here!" (Name) thought bitterly. She quickly stood up without looking behind her and kept walking as if she hadn’t heard Kaladin call her name. </p><p>“Hey! Wait!” Kaladin called as he quickly threaded through the crowd to catch up to her. Kaladin grabbed her arm, causing (Name) to yelp in pain and drop the bucket once more. She cursed under her breath and gingerly prodded her purple wrist. Kaladin had snapped his hand away as if something had lunged to bite him and was staring at (Name)'s hunched form in alarm. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He said awkwardly as he knelt down next to her. “It’s fine, I really should be going though.” (Name) replied without looking at him. She stood up and began to walk away when Kaladin stepped in front of her. </p><p>His eyes widened in shock at the state of (Name)’s battered face. One of her eyes was swollen shut and she had nasty looking gashes on her nose and bottom lip. She looked tired and afraid. Kaladin raised a hand absently as if to inspect her wounds but let it drop back to his side. “What happened?” he whispered. She didn't offer an answer. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes. Instead, she moved as if to walk away from him. “(Name).” Kaladin said, concerned. “It’s none of your business, Stormblessed. Go about your day.” (Name)'s shoulders began to tremble slightly and her split lip had started bleeding. "Man," thought Kaladin, "She really looks rough."</p><p>(Name) let out an irritated sigh then turned on her heel and began walking back the way she came. She was tired and in pain and didn’t feel much like talking to the storming bridgeman at the moment. When she went to take her next step, (Name) found that her feet were somehow stuck to the floor and she wasn’t able to lift them despite her best efforts. She gritted her teeth in frustration. "That damn man!" she silently cursed Kaladin. All she
 wanted was to care for her injuries and go to bed.</p><p>“(Name),” Kaladin called, catching up with her. “Is this your doing?” she spat as he came around to face her and crossed his arms. Stormlight puffed off his skin in curls. "Of course he storming did this," (Name) thought bitterly. “Let. Me. Go.” she demanded. “Not until you tell me what happened.” Kaladin argued. (Name) threw her hands up in frustration then immediately winced at the pain. “Damnation Kaladin! Some thugs who were suffering through fire moss withdrawals decided to rough me up because they thought I might have some stored away in my medical bag. No doubt looking to start another bender.” She dabbed at her bloody lip gingerly with an already dirty handkerchief that she pulled from her trousers.</p><p>Kaladin’s eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. “Who were they? What did they look like?” (Name) looked up from trying unsuccessfully to move her feet and glared at him. He was a formidable sight with his brooding expression and the stormlight unfurling off his figure. “Oh, what do you care, Kaladin? Isn’t this what I deserve as a lighteyes? Are you going to find them and have a laugh about how all lighteyes deserve a good roughing up?” It was harsh and (Name) knew it but it had the effect she wanted. </p><p>Kaladin looked as if (Name) had slapped him directly across the face. He flinched at her words and the invisible force glueing (Name)’s feet to the floor subsided. Without so much as another glance at him, (Name) hurried down the winding corridors to her room where Merida would be waiting. 
 The empty wooden bucket still lay abandoned on the floor in front of Kaladin's boots.</p><p>-------</p><p>“You should’ve gone after her.” Syl noted a few days later as Kaladin sat staring into his stew while the rest of Bridge Four cajoled around him. Even Lopen couldn’t draw him into conversation, not since his run in with (Name) a few days back. “I haven’t seen you brood this much in forever.” Syl landed on Kaladin’s spoon and peered up at him. "Not since you found out that someone else took away your chance to kill Sadeas."</p><p>Kaladin didn’t feel much like talking to her but it’s not like he could force her to go away. “She had to know those things she said about me were wrong….” Syl arched her eyebrows at him and looked at him expectantly. “And yet?” She prompted when he failed to continue. “And yet, I can’t help but wonder if there was a time when they would’ve been true.” Kaladin said with a heavy sigh, staring into his stew miserably.</p><p>“People change, Kaladin. What does it matter if you were that person before? All that matters is that you’re not that person now.” Syl said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "Maybe to her it really is that simple," Kaladin thought as he pushed a chunk of carrot around his bowl. </p><p>-------</p><p>(Name) had let her assistants fill in for her for a few days while she was recovering. Today was her first day back at work and she was itching to be on her feet again. Resting was necessary but it was also mind-numbingly boring. Her injuries had healed for the most part. Only the bruises remained on her wrists, an unsightly yellow color, and a thin scab on her lip. Getting back to work would help her mind focus on things other than fear and helplessness, things like helping people. </p><p>The morning had passed slowly and without much incident. Normally surgeons would be glad that people were healthy and didn’t need their services but today was different. (Name) needed a distraction. Shortly after lunch, a soldier dressed in Sadeas’ colors was helped into the triage tent by a pair of fellow soldiers. The injured man’s face was deathly pale and twisted in pain.</p><p>(Name) pointed out a cot to one of the soldiers and began washing her hands. “What happened?” she asked as she discreetly regloved her safehand. “Training exercise. We were practicing against lances similar to what the Fused carry. The opponents were on horseback to simulate the high ground. Raul here shifted his weight wrong when he went to counter an attack and ended up falling down. Then the storming horse stepped right onto his leg.”</p><p>(Name) raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Right.” As she made her way over to the men, the tent flaps parted and Kaladin stepped hesitantly into the room. “Get those sleeves rolled and hands washed, Captain, I’m going to need your help,” (Name) called over to him, swallowing her pride. Now wasn’t the time to act childish. “You men,” she addressed the soldiers. “Get his armor off. I’ll cut the trousers myself.” </p><p>Kaladin and the soldiers made quick work of their orders, a nice habit of military men. He stood silently at (Name)'s side as she cut the injured man’s trouser leg off above the knee. (Name) kept her expression carefully neutral but his leg was badly mangled. “Kaladin, where is Renarin?” she asked evenly. “In the Bridge Four barracks.” (Name) nodded. “Go get him,” she said to the two soldiers and they bolted off immediately.</p><p>“That bad?” Raul gulped, sweating profusely. “Your leg has been completely crushed and the bones have splintered in several places, breaking the skin. Without Renarin’s help, the leg would need to be amputated. Luckily, that won’t be the case today. Kaladin and I will staunch the blood flow, remove the shattered fragments and salvage what we can. Then when Renarin gets here, he’ll do the heavy lifting.”</p><p>Raul’s expression relaxed but only slightly. “Great,” he mumbled, relieved. “Kaladin, behind my desk. Top shelf on the right.” (Name) said as she began readying her instruments. Kaladin nodded and a few moments later came back with a tiny tin box. Inside held one of the most powerful--and addictive--painkillers in Roshar, fire moss. </p><p>Kaladin expertly pinched a small amount out of the box and held it under Raul’s nose. He visibly relaxed almost immediately. “That will dull most of the pain Raul, but not all of it. Kaladin, please secure his limbs with the straps on the sides of the cot then help me get these fragments out.” Kaladin moved with fluid precision. It was clear he knew his way around an operating room. Soon, the two of them were hard at work on either side of Raul’s leg, removing shattered bits of bone and resetting others. The only sounds were of Raul’s occasional light gasps of pain and the clinking of surgical instruments.</p><p>Not much later, Renarin strode through the tent with Raul’s companions close on his heels. “They said it was an emergency?” Renarin asked, coming up to the cot. (Name) snorted and eyed the soldiers out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t know about an emergency but Raul here needs your services or else he’ll lose his leg below the knee. Think you can help out?”</p><p>Renarin nodded. “Of course.” Raul smiled dreamily at him. “Thankssss Brightlord,” he giggled. “Give us just a few more moments Renarin and we’ll be done.” (Name) said as she removed another splinter. Renarin nodded and began preparing spheres as the pair finished their work. “Okay, Renarin, he’s all yours,” (Name) said as she stood up and wiped her hands on a clean cloth.</p><p>As a surgeon, (Name) was fascinated by Renarin’s ability to heal with stormlight. She had heard that the Radiants and their squires were able to suck in stormlight and heal themselves, but seeing the healing firsthand was incredible. Raul’s bones and skin knit back together as simply as if it had never been damaged in the first place. “You were lucky to call me as soon as you did. My healing abilities work best on fresh injuries.” Renarin noted as he sat back to inspect his handiwork. A single silver scar and dried streaks of blood were the only signs remaining of Raul’s injury.</p><p>“Renarin, that’s incredible!” (Name) gasped with wide eyes as she inspected the leg with her fingers. “It’s truly amazing,” she said, standing up and shaking her head with a small smile. “It’s nothing really. Just doing my job.” Renarin blushed deeply and excused himself from the tent shortly after Raul attempted to trap him in a hug. </p><p>“Well I may not be high on the moss anymore but you can still count me the luckiest man alive!” Raul announced giddily as he gingerly tested his leg. His companions admired the man’s scar with a look of awe. “Storms, that sure is amazing!” one of them said.</p><p>“Just take the rest of the day off Raul and keep to light training for the rest of the week. Renarin did just regrow your bones after all.” (Name) said as she began to clean up the soiled cot. Kaladin quickly stepped in to assist. Raul saluted them crisply and after a hearty thank you and an unwelcome group hug, the trio of soldiers left to report the good news to their commanding officer.</p><p>“Well,” (Name) said with a sigh as she washed the blood off her hands. “Hopefully this will help relations between Sadeas’ soldiers and Kholin’s.” Kaladin nodded thoughtfully as he dried his hands. “Yes, I hope so.”</p><p>(Name) tugged on her braid in frustration. "I should apologize to him," she thought. "But how?" “What’s your story, Kaladin? You have more training than a military surgeon. You have to have trained under a professional.” </p><p>“I did.” Kaladin said as he took a seat on Raul’s old cot. “My father is the surgeon for the surrounding villages in our area. I trained under him for a time but then life had other plans for me.” (Name) slipped her safehand back into its leather glove and rounded the cot to sit next to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry for what I said, Kaladin,” she began quietly as she stared at her hands. “I know it was wrong of me.” (Name) could feel Kaladin’s eyes on her face but she couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “It's okay, (Name),” he said softly. “There was a time when maybe what you said would’ve been true. But not now. I don’t want to see anyone hurt, especially you. It’s my duty to protect people.” </p><p>(Name) gave Kaladin a sideways glance. He was staring pensively at his boots but he wasn’t wearing his usual scowl. “Just remember, Kaladin, sometimes you can’t save everyone--surgeon or Radiant alike. Don’t carry that weight around with you.” Kaladin’s hands curled into fists. “I try but it’s so hard sometimes,” he whispered.</p><p>(Name) nodded knowingly and gently placed her freehand over his. “Sometimes, all we can do is try.” she said with a sigh as she squeezed his hand. Kaladin looked up from his boots and noticed that she was smiling at him and he couldn't help but to smile back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin walked leisurely down the twisting corridor and the sounds of his footsteps echoed quietly throughout the inky blackness. His only source of light was the sphere he held in his hand and Syl’s glowing form. The patrol this evening was uneventful but Kaladin didn’t mind. He desperately needed to stretch his legs after spending all day in meetings with Dalinar and the other Radiants. Exploring unfamiliar parts of the tower had become a welcome pastime of his. Kaladin found he could clear his head and work through issues much better when the sounds of civilization had died down around him.</p><p>A raucous bout of laughter sounded far off in the corridor up ahead. "That's odd," Kaladin murmured. "There shouldn't be anyone in this section of the tower." Syl floated off of Kaladin’s shoulder further down the hallway toward the source of the sound. “Hey, wait! Where are you going, Syl?” He quickened his pace to keep sight of her. “That’s Merida’s laugh!” Syl called back excitedly. Kaladin couldn’t help being amused at that. Syl had taken quite a liking to the little girl.</p><p>The sounds of laughing and shouting grew louder as he followed Syl further into the tower. She took a sharp left onto a wide balcony where (Name) and Merida were too focused on each other to notice their arrival. The sisters looked as if they were performing some kind of dance. “No, Merida, I told you, your left foot goes first!” (Name) laughed as Merida attempted the move. </p><p>Syl left the threshold of the tower and began to zip between the two dancers in the form of a ribbon of light. “Syl, is that you!?” Merida squealed delightedly. In response, Syl transformed into her regular form and danced about Merida’s curls. (Name) turned and saw Kaladin. Her long hair was out of it’s braid again and her cheeks were flushed from dancing about the balcony. They had set up a circle of diamond chips to aid the light of the moon and stars.</p><p>(Name) smiled at Kaladin and gave him a wave as she walked over to greet him. “What brings you to this part of the tower, Captain?” she asked breathlessly, coming to a stop beside him. “I’m on patrol.” (Name) arched her eyebrows at him. “Patrol? Isn’t that beneath your station?” Kaladin shrugged. “Nothing’s beneath my station. Plus, I needed time to think.” (Name) nodded.</p><p>“And what are you two doing out here?” Kaladin asked, leaning against the wall and shooting her a sideways glance. (Name) snorted and rolled her eyes at him. “What does it look like we’re doing, Kaladin? We’re having a bit of fun and getting some fresh air while we wait for the end of the world.” She licked her lips and absently brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “As a surgeon’s son, I expected you to know about the benefits of fresh air and exercise.” She said playfully and nudged him in the ribs.</p><p>Kaladin grunted in surprise at her elbow but couldn’t help smiling. "She’s almost as witty as Shallan," he thought. The two of them watched Merida and Syl for a while without comment. He found the silence to be peaceful and content. </p><p>“Heeeey!” Merida called as she bounded over. “Kaladin, (Name) was teaching me a traditional Vorin dance that she knows but it’s supposed to be done with a boy and a girl. Will you practice with me?” Kaladin was grateful that the dim evening hid his face because he felt himself flush scarlet. “I’m, um, not much of a dancer, Merida….sorry.” he stammered. (Name) laughed next to him and gave him a good shove forward as Merida grabbed his hand. "Do you really think Merida ever takes no for an answer?" (Name) teased Kaladin.</p><p>Syl was zipping around his head delightedly laughing. “Now, this,” she giggled. “Is going to be great!” Kaladin shot her a furious glance but that only made her laugh harder. “Okay, Kaladin, (Name) says the first position is like this,” Merida pulled Kaladin into the circle of spheres and positioned his body the way (Name) taught her. </p><p>“Great form, Captain!” (Name) called, still giggling as she stood just outside the ring of spheres. Kaladin groaned. “Are you two really going to make me do this?” he scowled as Merida took her position, albeit on her tip toes due to Kaladin’s height. “Come now, Kaladin, a captain in Dalinar’s army and a storming Knight Radiant must have some traditional dances under their belt for all those fancy balls you’ll no doubt be going to!” (Name) shot back as she walked around the circle to study their forms.</p><p>“Kaladin, quit being so heavy footed. No, no, no, that’s all wrong, Stormblessed,” (Name) shook her head disapprovingly at him. “You know you, you really ARE bad at this!” she said with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips. “Well if it’s so easy then you come over here and storming do it!” he retorted. (Name) let out an exaggerated sigh. “Well, if I MUST.” She walked into the circle and motioned for Kaladin to move out of the way when Merida shook her head fiercely. “No, (Name)! You and Kaladin dance!” They both stiffened at that. “Don’t be silly Merida,” (Name) said quickly. “The whole point is to teach you two the dance. I already know it.” Merida shook her head again and stamped her foot. “Dance!” she demanded. “Dance, dance, dance!”</p><p>“Alright, Meri! Enough! I’ll dance with the storming bridgeboy!” (Name) grumbled. Merida scampered out of the circle cackling triumphantly as Syl zipped along after her. The two of them settled smugly on the ground to watch, snickering quietly among each other. “Storming child!” (Name) grumbled once more then sucked in a deep breath. “Alright, Captain, you know the first two positions. Let’s quickly go over the rest then it’s repeated three times. Think you can keep up?” She eyed him playfully as she placed her gloved safehand on his shoulder and grabbed his corresponding hand with her other.</p><p>Kaladin could feel himself blush again. Storms, all she did was grab his hand! "Quit acting like a storming idiot," he chided himself silently. He and (Name) went over the steps a few times and he soon got them down. “Hey, good work,” she said, actually sounding impressed. “Alright, time for the show. You ready Windrunner?”</p><p>(Name) counted down and the two of them began the choreography. His hand slipped around her waist and the other found her freehand. They kept their eyes locked on each other in silent concentration as they glided around the circle of sphere light under the stars. One round down, two more to go. (Name) smiled at him encouragingly. “Thanks for humoring her Kaladin, she’s really taken a shine to you,” she said quietly so Merida wouldn’t hear. </p><p>Kaladin shrugged as much as he was able to during the dance. “It’s not like there’s anyone here to see.” he said awkwardly. “Go up!” Merida called, pointing to the sky. “Up?” (Name) responded, shooting her a confused glance. “Syl says Kaladin can fly! Go up! Up!” (Name) turned back to face Kaladin who was scowling over at Syl’s tiny form. “I heard you could fly but I wasn’t sure whether or not to believe it. So, it’s really true?”</p><p>Kaladin smirked and with a deep breath, sucked up the stormlight from the spheres on ground around them. It began to unfurl off his skin in wisps as he Lashed (Name) and himself gently upward. (Name) gasped in astonishment and grabbed onto Kaladin even tighter. He smiled at that. Of course there was no chance of them falling unless the stormlight ran out but (Name) wouldn't know that. </p><p>“Now, where were we?” Kaladin asked as he took up his form again. But (Name) was too distracted. They hovered about fifty feet above Merida and the wind was blowing steadily against them. (Name)’s eyes were fixed on the sky above them and a huge grin was plastered on her face. “Storms, Kaladin, you live like this? It’s beautiful.” she said softly and gripped his shoulder tightly. “This is nothing,” Kaladin said with a grin as he readjusted their Lashings and shot forward in the sky.</p><p>(Name) screamed and dug her nails into Kaladin as they raced forward. Their hair flashed wildly around as they glided across the starry sky. Once (Name) realized she was safe in Kaladin's arms, her grip loosened and she was soon hooting and laughing into the wind. When Kaladin noticed that his stormlight was starting to get low, he lowered them just above the balcony once more. </p><p>(Name) grinned childishly at him and he found himself grinning back. Her light eyes were bright and full of excitement and her body was warm against his. “Shall we finish our dance, Windrunner?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him. Kaladin wordlessly took up his stance and (Name) did the same. He found it difficult to focus on the Lashings and the moves with her smiling like that at him.</p><p>As they danced their final steps, their feet gently touched the ground of the balcony again. Kaladin didn’t let go of her waist and (Name) didn’t move either. She just kept smiling softly at him and he found that he couldn’t look away. “THAT. WAS. AWESOME!” Merida exclaimed as she hopped over to them. (Name) and Kaladin both jumped and quickly let go of each other. </p><p>“My turn, my turn!” Merida demanded, jumping up and down and tugging on Kaladin’s arm. “I’m sorry Merida, but I ran out of stormlight. We’ll have to do it some other time.” Kaladin said sheepishly. Merida shot him an outraged look and stamped her foot. “Hey, it was your idea!” He softly teased her and ruffled her hair. “I promise we’ll do it soon though, don’t worry.” Merida huffed but didn’t argue.</p><p>“It’s getting late,” (Name) said, hugging her arms to her body, shivering. “I didn’t plan on us staying out here so long. We should head home before we catch cold.” Syl floated up and landed on Kaladin’s shoulder. “Don’t blow it now, chull head,” Syl whispered. “Walk them back to their room.” “Chull head!” Kaladin barked. (Name) frowned and raised her eyebrows at him. “Did you really just call me a....chull head?” Kaladin’s eyes widened in panic and he raised his hands reassuringly. “No, no it was Syl, I swear! Er, anyway, let me walk you two back to your room. It’s late like you said and it’s on my way.”</p><p>(Name) cocked her head at Kaladin and a pensive look formed on her face as she studied him. "Why is she looking at me like that?" Kaladin wondered silently. “Well, alright then Captain, let’s get this show on the road. I’m freezing.” The two sisters quickly gathered up their dun spheres and followed Kaladin and Syl into the dark mouth of the corridor.</p><p>“Thanks again for tonight Kaladin,” (Name) said as the two of them walked side by side. Merida was out of earshot a few steps ahead with Syl acting as their light source. Kaladin grunted, not sure what to say. His head felt weird. He was still thinking about how it felt being that close to her. “Not a man of many words, are you?” (Name) asked, amused. “No,” he sighed, running his hands through his windblown hair. </p><p>Up ahead Syl’s light came to a stop. They had reached (Name) and Merida’s room. Merida said her goodbyes to Kaladin and Syl and disappeared through the doorway. “Wow, she must be really tired to say goodbye that quickly,” (Name) said, shaking her head with an amused smile. “Well,” she said, turning back to face Kaladin. “Goodnight, and thank you again. Take care, Kaladin.” (Name) grasped his shoulder firmly and gave him a warm smile. Kaladin cleared his throat and nodded in response. She slipped past him and entered the dark room silently. Kaladin wasn’t sure how long he stood staring after her until Syl finally roused him and he walked away into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) sighed heavily before entering the hot, crowded tent where Eliza and Noel were waiting for her. She pushed her way through the throng of people in the dim makeshift bar until she found the table where her friends were sitting. </p><p>“(Name)!” Noel called as she spotted her. “We were beginning to think you wouldn’t show up! How have you been?” (Name) collapsed into the seat opposite Eliza and grabbed the mug of ale Noel slid over to her. “How have I been?” (Name) repeated as she held the mug of foamy liquid to her lips and took a hearty swallow. She grimaced. It was warm. “Well, I suppose that’s what I get for being late,” she thought grimly. </p><p>“I’ve been busy,” (Name) said truthfully as she placed the cup back on the wooden table. Eliza and Noel exchanged smug smiles and a knowing look. “It certainly sounds like you have!” Eliza teased as she took a sip of her wine. Noel giggled and raised her eyebrows at (Name), waiting for an explanation.</p><p>(Name) shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Uh, yeah?” She asked, confused. Eliza and Noel, already flushed from the glasses they had while waiting for (Name), broke out into a fit of giggles. “What!?” (Name) demanded, slamming her fists on the table. “Oh, you know what!” Noel teased. “There are whispers all throughout Sebarial’s camp about that handsome darkeyed soldier that comes to your infirmary all the time!”</p><p>Eliza leaned over the table and spoke in a mock whisper, “I even heard that he’s a Radiant in Dalinar’s army! How did you manage to wrangle that one (Name)?” (Name) blushed redder than Eliza’s wine. “I-I have no idea what you’re talking about!” she stammered. Noel leaned over and elbowed her in the ribs. “Has he got any similarly handsome friends that you could introduce us to?” The two women broke out into another laughing fit at the sight of (Name)’s obvious discomfort. </p><p>(Name) glared at them profusely before grabbing her mug and downing its entire contents in a few gulps. “Look,” she said with a burp, “Kaladin and I-” “Ooh, Eliza they’re on a first name basis!” Noel cackled as she called for the barkeep to bring them another round. “Kaladin and I,” (Name) repeated more forcefully, “Are just friends. Besides, if you’re in on all the current gossip, you must know that he doesn’t like lighteyes at all. In fact, he barely tolerates them.”</p><p>Eliza fingered the stem of her wine glass thoughtfully. “Hm, well if that’s true, how come Noel’s brother said he saw you two coming back from an abandoned section of the castle late in the night?” The women grinned deviously at (Name) as she paled at the news. “Almighty above, is there anything you two don’t know?” She muttered as she took a gulp from her new mug. </p><p>Noel shrugged. “As ladies of the court, it’s kind of our job to know all the gossip. Besides, I keep telling you (Name), you’d be much more suited to our lifestyle than toiling away day and night in that dreadful tent of yours.” </p><p>(Name) wrinkled her nose. “Then you don’t know me half as well as you think you do, Noel! I’d die of boredom in the court. I’d much rather put my hands to good use.” Noel sighed. “Well at least give Alaric more thought, won’t you?” Eliza laughed. “Storms, Noel. How many times do we have to tell you that we don’t want your spindly brother courting us?”</p><p>Noel lazily swatted at Eliza but the other woman deflected her hand easily. (Name) laughed and suddenly she was aware of the warmth in her cheeks. She couldn’t remember the last time she had gone out drinking with her friends. Apparently her tolerance wasn’t what it used to be but then again, things in general were hardly what they used to be. She waved the barkeep over for a third round.</p><p>“What about you two? Find any men or women worth your while lately?” (Name) asked as she paid the barkeep and handed out drinks. Noel and Eliza both shook their heads and stared into their cups gloomily. “There was one soldier in Aladar’s army that I thought was rather nice but all he talks about is war and it’s so unbelievably boring,” Eliza sighed heavily. </p><p>“It seems as if there are no highborn lighteyes these days of marrying age,” Noel grumbled. “It’s a shame Adolin is off the market. That brother of his is just too odd to court anyway.” (Name) sipped her ale thoughtfully. Marriage wasn’t something that occurred to her as a pressing need. In fact, she hardly ever thought about it at all, but hearing her friends talk filled her with a strange sadness. With everything that was going on, would they even have the chance to marry someday? It felt strange to think that it might not ever be a possibility. (Name) tossed back her mug with a renewed vigor. As she wiped the foam off her mouth with the back of her hand, she noticed Eliza and Noel shooting her amused glances. “Trying to catch up to us?” Noel hiccuped. (Name) giggled girlishly and the room began to swim ever so slightly. “Oh I think I’m already there.” The three women shot each other ear splitting grins before dissolving into a fit of giggles.</p><p>“I can’t breathe!” Eliza gasped as she clutched her side. (Name) wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned back in her chair with a sigh. “So…(Name),” Noel began coyly. “What do you actually think of that bridgeman? Would you actually consider him if things were different?” (Name) frowned. She didn’t want to think about Kaladin right now, not when they were enjoying themselves so thoroughly. Her eyes surveyed the room sluggishly, taking stock of the men around her. “No, none of them are quite like him, are they?” she thought. “Yes, I would consider him but there’s no use indulging in fantasies, now is there?” (Name) replied, looking frankly at the two women. “I’ll drink to that!” Eliza quipped. She raised her wine and the other women followed suit.</p><p>Not much later, the trio was making their way toward the tent entrance to leave when a large, sweaty hand grabbed (Name)’s shoulder. “Hey there pretty lady, what’s your name?” a husky voice reeking of horneater white whispered into her ear. (Name) turned around and slowly focused her eyes on the man who had grabbed her. She found she was having trouble figuring out which of the three moving figures in front of her was the real one.</p><p>“Let me go please,” she slurred to one of the faces. The man laughed in her face and drew her closer to him. “Come on now, I’m just looking to have a little fun!” (Name) tried to pry the man’s hand off of her shoulder but it was no use. She was barely managing to keep herself steady. By now, Eliza and Noel had noticed the man and were pushing their way hurriedly back through the crowd to their friend. “Hey! Leave her alone!” Noel shouted above the din of the voices. The man paid them no attention and had begun dragging (Name) toward a secluded corner of the tent. Despite her best efforts, (Name) couldn’t even manage to slow him down.</p><p>“Let her go now and you’ll live to see tomorrow.” Kaladin stepped in front of the drunkard, blocking his path. “Out of my way, boy! I’ll do what I want with my wife!” The man bellowed into Kaladin’s face. (Name) stopped trying to wriggle out of his grip and peered over the man’s shoulder at Kaladin. His face was calm but she could see it was masking a cold fury. Kaladin slapped the man so hard across the face that the entire room fell silent. The man grunted in surprise, stumbled back, and lost his grip on (Name)’s shoulder. “Why, you little brat!” The man roared, lunging toward Kaladin. </p><p>Eliza and Noel caught up to (Name) and hastily drew her over to them. “Are you alright?” Eliza asked. (Name) nodded without taking her eyes off the scene in front of her. Everyone in the bar was watching now, even the lutist had stopped playing. Kaladin’s skin and eyes had begun to glow with stormlight as he rose a few feet into the air. The man in front of him fell back onto the floor and gasped in terror. Whispers of ‘Stormblessed!’ could be heard rippling through the crowd. “Leave now and you will only be fined for your insolence. Otherwise, I will take you outside and drop you off the side of the tower.” Kaladin stared menacingly at him.</p><p>The man shied away under his gaze and scampered out of the tent faster than (Name) would have thought possible on those stubby legs of his. Kaladin slowly lowered himself to the ground. “Everyone leave, this bar is now closed for the evening.” He crossed his arms and shot the barkeep a challenging look. The man merely shrugged and began clearing away empty glasses. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.</p><p>“So this is the bridgeman!” Eliza said to Noel and (Name) as the crowd began to disperse around them. “Yes, quite handsome indeed.” Noel nodded. “Interesting how he was here to save to the day just when (Name) needed him, isn’t it Eliza?” The two women quieted down as Kaladin made his way over to them with an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>“Well?” he said to (Name) as he crossed his arms. She furrowed her eyebrows at him. “Well, what?” she asked indignantly as she leaned on Eliza’s arm. “Aren’t you going to say thank you? What were you thinking getting this drunk anyway? What would Merida think?” (Name) let out a hearty laugh. “Who does he think he is?” she thought. Eliza and Noel exchanged glances. “What do you care?” (Name) retorted, poking him in the chest. She started swaying dangerously and Kaladin had to grab her to keep her on her feet. </p><p>“Okay, I think it’s time you went to bed.” Kaladin said with a sigh. “Why don’t you do us a favor and walk her to her room?” Noel asked coolly as (Name) shot her a look full of pure venom. “I can walk home just fine by myself, thanks!” she snapped as she yanked herself away from Kaladin’s grip and nearly tumbled over a chair. </p><p>“Alright, that’s it.” Kaladin sucked in stormlight from the pouch at his belt and grabbed (Name). Eliza and Noel gasped as she began to float. “Put me down, bridgeboy!” (Name) yelled. Kaladin shook his head. “Not a chance. You can’t even walk. Do you two need help getting back to your rooms?” he asked Noel and Eliza. They blushed when his gaze fell on them. “No, my brother is waiting down the hall for us.” Noel replied. “Goodnight, you two!” Eliza called as Noel tugged her out of the nearly empty tent. </p><p>“Where’s Merida?” Kaladin asked as he unLashed (Name) and set her gently down on her cot in her room. “At a friend’s.” (Name) muttered as she glared blearily up at Kaladin. He sat down on Merida’s cot and held her gaze. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he finally asked. </p><p>“Your storming handsome face is so stupid!” (Name) muttered as she sloppily undid the braid from her hair and scowled at him. “So stupid and kissable.” Kaladin felt himself flush scarlet all the way to the tip of his toes. “I-uh. Yours is too. Not stupid I mean! But pretty….and kissable.” Kaladin wanted for all the world right now to Lash himself into the sky and never come back down. (Name) laughed as she pulled her blanket over her. “Then why haven’t you kissed it then?” Kaladin coughed. “Why…?” “Storms, what do I even say to that?” he thought frantically. Then he noticed that (Name) had begun snoring softly. “Almighty above!” he whispered. “What a mess that was!” </p><p>“I’ll say so!” Syl giggled as she appeared in front of Kaladin. He groaned at the sight of her. “Not a word of this to anyone, Syl!” But she just eyed him devilishly and teased him relentlessly as the pair made their way back to the Bridge Four barracks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin was busy pouring over topographic reports with Teft when the door to his room slammed open. “Hey, you can’t go in there!” one of the men from Bridge Four shouted as (Name) strode into the room. Her lips were drawn in a thin line and her eyes nearly brimmed over in contempt.</p><p>“It’s alright, Skar,” Kaladin said as the man reached in to grab (Name) by the arm. “A word, please, Captain,” (Name) said icily as she crossed her arms. Teft shot Kaladin a sideways glance and brought a hand to his lips to hide a growing smile. “Give us a moment please, Teft,” Kaladin said with a confused expression on his face. “Sir,” Teft nodded to Kaladin and made a hasty retreat, a small smile still lingering on his lips. </p><p>“What’s this about?” Kaladin asked, crossing his arms as the door closed behind Teft. (Name) strode over to Kaladin’s desk where various maps and military configurations were scattered across the top. The midday sun poured through the windows and illuminated the dust motes dancing lazily in the air. Anger pinched (Name)'s face and made the air between them crackle with tension. “Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving tonight? Why didn't you come to say goodbye to Meri and me?” (Name) demanded furiously, stopping inches from Kaladin. She placed her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrows, waiting for a reply.</p><p>Kaladin’s brow knit in confusion. “Why didn’t I tell you? Why would I tell you?” he asked, confused. (Name) let out a frustrated sigh and took to pacing in front of his desk while glaring at the floor. “You know Kaladin, sometimes you really are the most storming frustrating man I’ve ever met!” (Name) muttered as she stopped and ran her freehand through her hair. “I’m sorry?” Kaladin replied, still completely lost. Syl giggled from her spot on Kaladin’s desk and he shot her a scowl.</p><p>“(Name), do you remember anything from a few nights ago?" Kaladin asked casually. (Name) stopped pacing and eyed him suspiciously. "No," she sighed. "I had a storming terrible hangover but Eliza and Noel told me you stopped a man at the bar from harming me so I suppose I should say thank you." She leaned against the opposite side of his desk and met his eyes. "Do you remember anything else?" Kaladin asked with an air of fake nonchalance. "If you're referring to you walking--excuse me--floating me home, then no. The last thing I remember is the three of us sitting at the table drinking. What does this have to do with anything, anyway?" Kaladin cleared his throat and quickly busied himself with straightening the maps on the desk before him. "Oh, no reason. Just curious, that's all." he replied with a shrug without looking up.

(Name) sighed as she walked around the desk and stood next to him. She rifled through her medical pack and pulled out two scraps of cloth. “Prayers. From Meri and me,” (Name) said softly as she handed them over to Kaladin. One of glyphs said ‘strength’ while the other read ‘victory.’ Kaladin rubbed his fingers over the prayers thoughtfully. He wasn’t the religious type but their thoughtfulness touched him. “Thank you,” he said softly, meeting her eyes with a smile.  </p><p>“Kaladin,” (Name) began, reaching out and placing her freehand on his forearm. “Just, take care of yourself okay?” She bit her lip and lowered her gaze. “Just because you’re a Radiant doesn’t mean you’re immortal.” Kaladin placed his hand over (Name)’s reassuringly. “Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” he said with a smile. "Say something more!" he chided himself silently. But the words wouldn't come. He had no idea what to say to her.</p><p>(Name) blushed and withdrew her hand from his. “Well, I guess I should let you get back to your preparations then, Captain.” she said as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah,” Kaladin sighed, glancing at his desk. As he turned back to face (Name), she stood on her toes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. Kaladin stiffened in surprise and his cheeks began to feel very hot. “Just be careful, Kaladin,” (Name) said softly as she made her way to the door.</p><p>“Wait,” Kaladin called out as he quickly recovered his wits. “I know Kal,” (Name) said as she stopped with her hand on the knob. “I've heard stories about your dislike for lighteyed folk. I know you’d never be with a lighteyed woman. That doesn’t mean I don’t care about what happens to you, even if you like to stroll into my infirmary and bark orders like you run the place. Just do me and favor and say goodbye next time you're going away. Otherwise I'll have to tell Merida you're off flying other little girls throughout the sky and not her.” She gave him a weak smile before opening the door and quickly striding out. </p><p>“(Name)!” Kaladin called, his mind spinning as he moved around the desk. Teft strode back in with Sigzil before he could make his way to the door. Kaladin stopped abruptly. “...Is now a bad time?” Teft asked, eyeing him with a subtle smirk. Kaladin cleared his throat and pocketed the prayers that were still in his hand. “No, of course not. Where were we?” he asked as he gestured them over to his desk.</p><p>Sigzil began with a lengthy list of tasks that still needed doing before they left through the Oathgate later that evening while Teft commented on Kaladin’s aerial formations for the Windrunner squires. But Kaladin couldn’t focus. His cheek burned where (Name) had kissed him and his hand kept returning to the pocket where hers and Merida’s prayers were nestled. “So what are your thoughts on those ideas, Kaladin?” Teft asked. “Hm?” Kaladin grunted, coming back to reality.</p><p>Syl floated up from the desk and hovered in front of Kaladin’s face, grinning. “Was that your first kiss Kaladin?” she mocked him. Kaladin grunted disapprovingly and ignored her as he leaned against the table with a sigh. But he found no matter how hard he tried to focus, his gaze kept wandering back to the door and his hand stayed in his pocket gripping the prayers that were safely nestled inside.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Kaladin’s heart raced as his men rushed through the Oathgate with Adolin and Shallan. All he could seem to hear was the sound of his heatbeat and the blood rushing in his ears. The Voidbringer attack in Thaylenah had been a diversion while a much larger force invaded Urithiru. “How did they storming get in a second time!?” Adolin spat furiously as Shallan hastily activated the ancient device. Kaladin grit his teeth in frustration. How had Dalinar not seen this coming? Storms, they had ALL been fooled. Adolin was right, how had they gotten inside the city again? </p><p>What about (Name) and Merida? "They could be dead already," he thought grimly. "No, don’t think like that," he silently chided himself and shook his head to clear his mind. “They’ll be fine, Kaladin.” Syl said softly as if reading his thoughts. The Oathgate opened and Kaladin steeled himself as the chaotic sounds of battle echoed throughout the ancient halls. Soldiers wearing Sadeas’ and Sebarial’s colors were scattered about the corridors but there weren’t many of them. That was a good sign. As the group cautiously moved down the hallways, the sounds of fighting came closer. “We haven’t seen any civilians yet,” Shallan whispered worriedly. Kaladin grunted. “Our reports indicate the Fused have been trying to capture them as slaves.” Adolin replied quietly, gripping his Shardblade tightly.</p><p>The group and the Bridge Four soldiers made their way through the mouth of a large cavern and found the frontlines. The Fused were using the high ceilings to their advantage, flying down and swooping at the enemy with their deadly lances. Kaladin and the rest of Bridge Four immediately took to the air in formation while those who were not Windrunners positioned themselves into line with Adolin, Shallan, and the other highprinces’ men. </p><p>Kaladin quickly honed in on a target and rammed into the side of a femalen Fused with his Sylspear. The creature shrieked in pain and anger and rounded on him with vengeful eyes. Kaladin Lashed himself away from the Fused and it quickly followed him. The wound in her side was losing too much blood for her to keep up and she suddenly crumpled inward and began to fall. Kaladin halted in his advance to see Lopen giving him the Bridge Four salute where the Fused had only just been hovering.  </p><p>Kaladin nodded his thanks and after a quick scan of the battlefield, he landed inside a ring of Parshendi who had a group of Sadeas’ soldiers surrounded. He sucked in more stormlight and grasped the Sylspear tightly in his hands, challenging the enemy with his eyes. Sadeas’ men reformed with renewed determination and focused on deflecting the barrage of blows as Kaladin lunged at the enemy from within the circle. "Find the weak points in their armor, stay out of reach of their weapons," he reminded himself silently. Though he wasn't familiar with Sadeas' military formations, the group quickly formed a successful rhythm and the Parshendi soon began to drop one by one. As Kaladin wiped the sweat from his eyes, he noticed the final Parhsendi warrior had fallen by the blade of a familiar face. </p><p>“Raul!” Kaladin exclaimed, straightening up. “Sir!” Raul gave him a crisp salute and grateful nod. “Thank you, Captain. I don’t think we would have made it out of that if you hadn’t showed up.” The other men nodded in agreement. “The civilians, where are they?” Kaladin asked, surveying the area around them. “Highprince Roion’s soldiers took them to a secure cavern and barricaded them in. Luckily the scouts at the Oathgate were able to buy us some time, but not much. None of them made it back….” Kaladin nodded then assessed the small ring of soldiers in front of him. “You two,” he pointed at a pair of men who were bleeding heavily from their wounds. “Go to the medics. You’re no good to anyone dead and you can’t fight in that condition.” Raul nodded and pointed in the direction just behind the frontlines. “Go look for a pretty lighteyed woman with long, dark hair. She’ll take good care of you.” Kaladin froze.</p><p>“(Name) is on the frontlines?” he asked, his voice clipped and muscles tense. “Well, er, yes sir, she’s an army surgeon.” Raul replied nervously, avoiding his eyes as if he had said something wrong. Kaladin grunted and Lashed himself into the air toward the direction Raul had pointed.</p><p>“What are you so worried about Kaladin? That guy is right, she's supposed to be here, just like you! What are you going to do? Force her to leave?” Kaladin let out a frustrated sigh. “I just need to keep her safe Syl, I have to. It’s what I do. I protect people.” "Oh, and here I thought it's because you're in love with her." Syl shot back at him. Kaladin was about to reply when a sudden piercing pain erupted in his side and he turned to see a Fused impaling him with its lance. "Stupid! Sloppy!" Kaladin thought. "That’s what you get for being distracted in battle!" </p><p>Kaladin twisted around and Lashed himself away from the Fused and its lance then sucked in stormlight to heal his side. The Fused lunged toward him with its glowing red eyes filled with hatred and lust. Kaladin grappled with the Fused and Lashed himself further into the air. The Fused followed and Kaladin quickly Lashed himself back downward and impaled the Fused with his Sylblade. The Voidbringer let out a haunting raw shriek as it fell to the ground among the carnage.</p><p>Kaladin glanced around him. The battle was coming to an end. The return of Dalinar’s army and the Windrunners had turned the tide in their favor. The Fused that were still alive seemed to be calling retreat orders and Adolin didn’t call for them to follow. Kaladin floated through the air in search of his men and when he saw them all accounted for, he made his way to the medical tent. </p><p>He landed just outside the maze of cots with sweaty palms and a fast-beating heart. Kaladin’s eyes scanned the area for (Name) but there was no sign of her. He could feel his jaw clench and his hands tighten into fists. “Place him over there and remove his coat,” came her voice to his right. Kaladin spun around to find (Name) standing up from a cot and pointing the way for a pair of soldiers to place their comrade. Exhaustionspren hovered around her head and many strands of hair had fallen out of her braid. Her shirt was covered in blood and torn in many places but she was alive. She was safe.</p><p>Kaladin ran to her and crushed her against him. He buried his face in her hair and let out deep, shaky breaths he didn’t know he had been holding. “Kaladin!” (Name) exclaimed, blushing furiously in surprise when he released her. “It’s good to see you too, Captain,” she said with a tired smile. Kaladin’s hands rested on her shoulders as he assessed her condition. Dark circles ringed her eyes and her entire body seemed tense from stress. “This,” he said crossly as he pointed to a gash on her arm. “Should have been stitched and you know it.” (Name) sighed and pushed his hand away from the cut. “I’ll be fine, Kaladin. There are much more serious wounds that need my attention.”</p><p>(Name) noticed the large gash in his uniform coat and instinctively moved to examine it. Her freehand was warm against his skin as she probed his side. “I’m fine.” Kaladin reassured her, though he was thoroughly embarrassed that the touch of her fingers on his abdomen sent his mind in such a state of disarray.</p><p>“Merida?” Kaladin asked cautiously. “She’s safe with my friend Amma. As far as we know, no Fused or Voidbringers made it past the frontlines.” (Name) bit her lip and her brow furrowed. “How do they keep getting in, Kaladin?” she asked, looking up a him with a worried expression. Kaladin let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his tangled hair. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly. “No one seems to know.”</p><p>“And Highprince Aladar’s men?” (Name) asked, looking around as the tent began to flood with wounded soldiers. “They fared well in Thaylenah. I imagine they’ll be coming through the Oathgate shortly once the city is fully secure. Dalinar had to make a tough call but he didn’t want Queen Fen to pull out of the alliance.” (Name) nodded thoughtfully. </p><p>“Can I borrow you for the rest of the night, Captain, or do your men need you?” Kaladin met her tired eyes. He saw so much in them. Trust. Care. Duty…. Syl poked him rather ungently on the side of his head. “Let me gather some reports and meet with Dalinar then I should be able to help you.” Kaladin replied, the scent of the wounded lying around him helping him back to reality.</p><p>(Name)’s face broke out into a relieved expression and she smiled appreciatively at him. Kaladin was sure she needed all the help she could get. “I’ll get Renarin to help too.” Kaladin promised as he began to walk away. “Wait, Kal,” (Name) grabbed his arm and gave him a quick hug. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She whispered into his ear. Kaladin smiled. “It’s all thanks to the prayers some crazy lighteyed woman and a little girl gave me.” (Name) laughed into his neck and goosebumps broke out on his skin. She pulled away and gave him one last smile before returning to the flood of soldiers needing her attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin entered Dalinar's appointed meeting room and was surprised to find that the majority of the space was already filled with people. Highprinces, powerful lighteyes, soldiers, merchants, medics, and scholars alike were called to attend the debriefing meeting following the second Voidbringer assault on Urithiru. Kaladin silently threaded his way through the crowd and leaned against an empty wall. Dalinar caught his eye and gave him a nod from his seat in the center of the chamber.

</p>
<p>“Thank you all for coming,” Dalinar began after checking his clock fabrial Navani had gifted him. “These are no doubt troubling times--” “Troubling times?” Sebarial cut in. “We have a storming traitor in our midst, Dalinar. I’d hardly call that ‘troubling times’.” Heavy murmuring broke out in the room and Kaladin was sure that Shallan was hiding a smile wherever she and Adolin were seated. </p><p>“Please,” Dalinar said as he held up his hands for silence. “Yes, at this point it is presumed that somehow the Voidbringers are working with an accomplice inside of Urithiru, though the extent to that is unknown. Rest assured,” Dalinar spoke firmly as the uneasy murmurings began again. “That I am currently working to uncover the truth. The brightest minds and most experienced soldiers across the warcamps are looking into this matter. But we will speak more on this issue later. Let us begin with casualty reports.”</p><p>Dalinar’s lead field surgeon stood and began to deliver his report on the Kholin army. They had sustained minimal losses. The lead for Highprince Roion went next. Luckily they had lost no men since their entire army had been defending the civilians behind the frontlines. Aladar’s men had fared slightly worse than Dalinar’s, taking about a ten percent loss in Thaylen City. When it was Sebarial’s army’s turn to deliver the casualty report, a quiet murmuring broke out over the room. A lighteyed woman with a long braid dressed in trousers finally stood up. Kaladin found he couldn’t help but smile at her.</p><p>“What’s this?” Sebarial addressed (Name). “Rowan is the head field surgeon in my army.” (Name) gave a thinly veiled sigh. “Not anymore, Highprince. He died in the battle. I’m the lead surgeon now.” Sebarial raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh? And who appointed you?” “I did,” (Name) snapped, placing her hands on her hips. “No one else was stepping up to care for the droves of wounded men in your army.” Sebarial laughed. “I like you. What’s your name?” (Name) responded and Sebarial nodded. “A woman leading the field surgeons in my army? What is the world coming to?” “Its end, Highprince.” (Name) replied without missing a beat. “Now, if you’d let me go on, I’d like to sit down as I’ve been on my feet for four storming days straight.” Sebarial laughed even louder and waved for (Name) to deliver her report.</p><p>“Frankly, the losses are terrible. Highprince Sebarial’s army has lost twenty-five percent of its force. Around two hundred more men are injured and we are in desperate need of supplies. Brightlord Renarin has been an immense help, thank you again, but as the days go on, his healing power becomes less and less useful.”</p><p>Dalinar nodded thoughtfully. “I shall ask Kharbranth and the Azish for medical supplies. What else can I do?” (Name) clasped her hands behind her back. “Permission to speak freely, Highprince?” she asked tiredly. “Of course.” Dalinar nodded. “You should go visit them, Highprince. You and Highprince Sebarial. Show the soldiers what they were risking their lives for. Show them your gratitude.” A ripple of agreement echoed throughout the room, primarily from the various military officers. “She’s right,” Kaladin whispered to Syl, who had perched on his shoulder. “Sometimes that works better than any medicine.” </p><p>Dalinar inclined his head to (Name). “Of course, that’s a wonderful idea. Though you look young, you seem wise beyond your years. Highprince Sebarial will have an excellent lead field surgeon for years to come. He and I will set up a time to visit the soldiers once a day and hear their needs.” Kaladin could feel himself grin like an idiot. Not everyone could command Dalinar’s respect like she just did.</p><p>(Name) bowed respectfully to Dalinar and Sebarial then took her seat with the rest of the surgeons and discussions continued. </p><p>------</p><p>When the meeting had adjourned, Kaladin wound his way through the socializing throng of attendees to find (Name). He hadn’t seen her after the assault since Dalinar had roped him into Radiant duties. “Bridgeboy!” Adolin called cheerily as he slapped Kaladin on the back. Kaladin groaned inwardly. "Not now!" he thought irritably. Shallan flashed Kaladin a bright smile from her place on Adolin’s arm. </p><p>“What can I do for you, princeling?” Kaladin asked, his eyes scanning the crowd for a familiar dark braid. “You fancy that lighteyed medic don’t you!” Adolin leered at him. Kaladin scowled back. “Of course not! Whatever gave you that idea anyway?” Adolin laughed. “You beamed as if you were her mother when Father gave her his praise. Everyone could see it!” Shallan smiled at Kaladin and reached over to pat him on the arm. “I’m afraid he’s right, Kaladin. And if Adolin could notice it, I’m sure everyone else could too.” Adolin shot Shallan a look. “What exactly is that supposed to mean?” he sounded indignant and Shallan stifled a smile. “Nothing, dear. Just a figure of speech.” </p><p>Kaladin sighed heavily. “It’s not like that,” he insisted. “Really, we’re just friends.” Adolin and Shallan gave each other a knowing smile before they were dragged into another conversation with Navani and her scholars. Kaladin let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and resumed his scan of the room. “She’s over to the right by the food tables.” Syl said from Kaladin’s shoulder.</p><p>As Kaladin made his way toward the tables of refreshments he noticed that more than a few young men were hovering around (Name). He halted, unsure of how to proceed. “Why did you stop?” Syl asked, confused. “I-I’m not sure,” Kaladin said truthfully. “It looks like those men are trying to flirt with her.” Syl floated up for a better look. “Well she looks uncomfortable.” Syl noted from her spot above Kaladin’s head. He had to agree with that. (Name) was backed up against a table wearing a pained expression on her face while an important looking lighteyed officer from Highprince Aladar’s army leaned next to her.</p><p>Kaladin watched as (Name) rolled her eyes at something the man said to her. She must’ve noticed Kaladin out of the corner of her eye because her gaze snapped back to him and she grinned. (Name) quickly excused herself and slipped through the crowd to meet him. “Hey, Stormblessed,” she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “It looks like that officer is deciding whether or not to follow you over here.” Kaladin noted as he stared over her head. (Name) paled and let out a groan. “Quick! Let’s lose him in the crowd!” She slipped away and grabbed Kaladin’s hand for him to follow.</p><p>Once they found a more empty area of the chamber, the pair leaned against the wall and kept a careful eye on the crowd for any signs of (Name)’s unwanted suitor. “So what did he want?” Kaladin asked, feigning nonchalance. (Name) sighed. “Marriage, probably. Making a scene like that in front of the most important people in Urithiru either set me up to be hated by the nobles or desired by suitors. Or maybe both. I’m such an idiot.” She pressed a hand against her forehead and closed her eyes wearily.</p><p>Kaladin smiled. “You’re not an idiot. A chull head maybe, but definitely not an idiot.” (Name) slapped him playfully on the arm and the two of them looked at each other and laughed. Storms, he had missed her. “(Name),” Kaladin began softly. “About what happened in my rooms before I left for Thaylenah--” She held up her freehand to stop him. “Don’t worry about it, Kaladin. You don’t need to say anything.” “But I do.” Kaladin insisted, shifting his body to face her. (Name) turned to mirror his posture and held his gaze for a moment before looking out into the crowd again. “Well, this isn’t exactly the time and place for that, now is it?”</p><p>“Time and place for what?” Kaladin stiffened as Adolin strolled over with Shallan right behind him. They each carried two glasses of pink wine. Adolin offered one to (Name) and she took it reluctantly as he smiled handsomely at her. “It’s such a pleasure to meet you, Brightness.” Adolin said as he shoved the other glass of wine into Kaladin’s unwilling fist. “What did you say your name was again?” Adolin asked as he none too discreetly elbowed Kaladin aside to make room for him and Shallan. “(Name), dear,” Shallan reminded him as she gave Kaladin an apologetic look.</p><p>(Name) offered Adolin and Shallan a small bow. “What can I do for you Brightlord and Lady?” Adolin laughed. “Please, call us Adolin and Shallan. Any friend of Kaladin’s is a friend of ours.” (Name) shrugged and took a small sip of her wine. “So has Kaladin here invited you to be his date for the feast in three nights’ time?” Kaladin nearly crushed his glass of wine he was so furious. </p><p>“Adolin, may I have a word with you alone please?” he said through gritted teeth. “Why of course not, bridgeboy! That would be rude to our present company.” Shallan resisted the urge to laugh at Kaladin’s murderous expression. “Feast?” (Name) cut in. Adolin returned his attention back to her reluctantly. Apparently the prince was immensely enjoying torturing Kaladin. "That storming privileged lighteyed brat! I’m going to wring his princely neck," Kaladin thought vehemently.</p><p>“Yes, my father is going to announce it later this evening. He thinks it’s a good idea to help ease the tensions in the city. Soldiers will be set up on a rotational guard and no wine darker than pink will be allowed so all will be safe. There are plans to invite guests from other lands in our coalition but they must spend the night as access to the Oathgate will be forbidden during the feast.”</p><p>(Name) arched an eyebrow over the rim of her cup. “So essentially, your father is using a feast as a distraction to try and find out who the traitor is.” Adolin’s eyes widened. “Well, er, no. I mean, that is to say, that would be--oh bother, I’ve gone and said too much!” Adolin stared angrily into his empty wine cup as Shallan patted his arm soothingly. “So will you attend?” Shallan asked (Name).</p><p>She stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. “No, my patients will need me.” Shallan smiled at that. “Surely you will be able to step away for a few hours while your apprentices care for the wounded, especially now that you’re the lead field surgeon.” (Name) grimaced. “I suppose. But I don’t have anything to wear. All I own are trousers.” Shallan’s eyes lit up. “Not to worry! You can borrow something of mine!” </p><p>(Name)’s eyes widened in panic. “Oh, no! I think I’ll just sit this one out, thank you though Brightness.” Shallan tutted at her. “Nonsense! You did say it was the end of the world after all. Who knows if there will be another feast? Besides, Kaladin will need someone to go with!”</p><p>Kaladin squirmed uncomfortably as three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. He hated being the center of attention and Adolin was grinning at him like a storming idiot again. “I’m not going.” Kaladin said stubbornly, crossing his arms. “Bridgeboy, as your superior, I command you to be there to protect me.” Adolin smiled deviously at Kaladin. “I don’t take orders from you!” Kaladin retorted. “Enough!” (Name) cut it, irritated. “Shallan, you’re right. Who knows if we’ll ever get to have another feast again. I’m sure my little sister would love to go. I’d be very appreciative if I could borrow something from you. As to who ends up going, I couldn’t storming care less.” (Name) handed her empty wine cup to Adolin as she left their company. The trio of friends wore matching looks of surprise as (Name) wove her way through the thinning crowd and out of sight.</p><p>“Storms!” Adolin said as his grin started to reappear on his face. “Bridgeboy, you really picked a fiery one. I like her!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Name) shifted uncomfortably in front of Shallan’s mirror. “I don’t know,” she said hesitantly as she turned from side to side and inspected her reflection. “Well, I happen to think you look great!” Shallan’s face appeared over (Name)’s shoulder wearing a vibrant smile. Her hair was done up elaborately in braids and Shallan’s dress was an immaculate yellow. “I LOVE IT!” Merida sang as she danced around the room in her own borrowed gown. (Name) hadn’t expected Shallan would be able to find a dress for Merida but apparently being the wife to the Kholin highprince heir had its perks. Merida skipped about the dressing room in a soft pink dress fashioned with a long sleeve to hide her safehand. Shallan’s handmaid had even done Merida’s hair. (Name) sighed as she watched the girl from the mirror. She was growing up too fast.</p><p>“And what about your hair?” Shallan asked thoughtfully as she inspected (Name)’s reflection. “I prefer it down actually. I spend most of my time with it pulled back so I can tend to patients.” Shallan nodded. “Of course. It’s a very fitting look for you after all.” Shallan gently turned (Name) away from the mirror so she could inspect her one last time before Adolin came to escort her to the feast. The gown she had loaned (Name) matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The formal havah was tight across the bust and torso and billowed down loosely to the floor. “You know, you really are a beautiful woman, (Name),” Shallan said appreciatively with a final nod of approval. “You and Kaladin will make a great pair.” (Name) blushed profusely. “We’re just friends, Shallan.” she stammered as the red haired woman watched her with an amused expression. “I’m sure you are.” Shallan replied sarcastically as she gave her own reflection one last check. (Name) stifled a sigh. Shallan and Adolin were relentless when it came to her and Kaladin. Part of her liked their inclination to play matchmaker for their friend but after what she’d heard about Kaladin and lighteyed women, it was just a stark reminder that them being a pair would never be an actuality.</p><p>A knock on the door announced Adolin’s arrival. He looked handsome as usual in his Kholin blue uniform and tousled hair. His eyes glowed with pride as he watched Shallan glide over and place a kiss on his lips. “Storms, does my wife look beautiful tonight!” Adolin said lovingly, gazing into Shallan’s eyes. (Name) thought she was going to be sick. They were so adorable it was disgusting. </p><p>“Bridgeboy!” Adolin called, not taking his eyes off Shallan. (Name) paled. Kaladin? Here? Her heart began to race and (Name) wasn’t sure what to do with herself. She quickly bustled over to Merida and pretended to fuss over her as footsteps slapped across the stone floor. “Why, Kaladin, you’re looking sharp this evening. I’m so glad you decided to come.” (Name) heard him grunt in response to Shallan’s comment and a small smile forced its way onto her lips.</p><p>“KALADIN!” Merida screamed in delight as she tore herself away from (Name) and bounded over to him. (Name) took a deep breath and slowly stood up and turned around. Kaladin had knelt down to give Merida a hug and was smiling at the little girl. Adolin and Shallan watched, silent and intent. Well, (Name) wasn’t looking to give them a show even if they were good people. She carefully composed her face and walked over to the group. </p><p>Kaladin looked up as she approached. His eyes widened subtly and the smile on his face was replaced with an open mouth. (Name) saw Shallan smile coyly while Adolin grinned like a child. Kaladin coughed and stood up. “You look great,” Kaladin said, avoiding her eyes. “Thank you, Captain. And you look the same as ever.” Kaladin cracked a small smile at that. “What about me!?” Merida asked, stamping her foot. “You look radiant!” Kaladin said, smiling warmly at her. Merida beamed back as Syl zipped around her. “You should wear a nice dress too, Syl!” Merida exclaimed. Syl hovered in front of the little girl’s face and quickly changed her appearance to match Merida’s dress. Merida squealed in delight, causing everyone to smile. </p><p>“Well, let’s be going then!” Adolin said as he offered Shallan his arm. “I didn’t spend an hour convincing my father to station Kaladin at the feast just for us to miss it!” The two of them strode gracefully out of the room and Merida quickly scampered off after them with Syl, leaving (Name) and Kaladin alone. “Well, let’s get this over with.” Kaladin sighed and offered his arm to (Name) without so much as a glance at her.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>A large chamber had been allocated for the feast. Long tables were set up on the sides for darkeyed citizens while smaller round tables were placed on either end of the cavern for brighteyed nobility and officers. The middle of the cavern was reserved for food, wine, games, music and dancing. (Name) couldn’t help but stop and take in the sight. This was the first big event Dalinar had held since they had taken up residence in Urithiru and it was impressive to see so many people in one place. </p><p>“Does Dalinar really think he can find the traitor tonight with so many people in here?” (Name) asked Kaladin quietly as they followed after the others. “It would seem so.” Kaladin replied softly. “But isn’t it dangerous to have everyone in Urithiru in one central location?” Kaladin sighed. “Yes, but that’s what Dalinar hopes will draw the traitor out. Now would be the perfect opportunity for a surprise assault.” (Name) frowned. “So he’s using us all as bait?” “If you put it that way, then yes, I suppose so.” Kaladin replied as the two of them reached the table where Shallan, Adolin, and Merida had seated themselves.</p><p>The large round table had nearly twenty seats set up. (Name) hesitated as she saw name cards placed next to the tableware. “Is there a problem, (Name)?” Adolin asked cheerily as he picked up his glass of wine. “Forgive me Adolin, but is there another table where Merida and I could sit?” Adolin looked confused as Shallan pointed Kaladin to his seat. “It’s just, I don’t think we’ll make the best company for the most important people in Roshar.” Adolin laughed. “Come now! Most people would be chomping at the bit to have a seat at this table! It’s only for an hour, (Name). Please, I insist.” </p><p>(Name) sighed and took her seat between Kaladin and Merida as Dalinar and Navani approached. The highprinces and their families soon joined, along with Renarin, Jasnah, and representatives from Kharbranth, Azir, and Thaylenah. (Name) was thoroughly uncomfortable and Kaladin looked bored beyond belief, though he regularly scanned the room. Merida, however, was enthralled at the array of people sitting before her in all manners of garb and appearances. She behaved like an angel and many of the table’s occupants found Merida’s childish insight a welcome reprieve from the grim circumstances of the world’s current affairs.</p><p>“Well now,” Highprince Sebarial said after a hearty sip of wine. “I would love to hear more about my mysterious lighteyed field surgeon.” He gazed expectantly at (Name) as she attempted not to squirm under the attention of twenty pairs of eyes on her. “Really, Highprince, I’m flattered but I’m not very exciting.” Adolin leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. “Actually (Name), I’m curious too. What house do you come from?” </p><p>(Name) grasped her hands tightly in her lap. “I don’t come from a house that anyone would know,” she replied, licking her lips. Adolin scoffed. “Come now, your eyes are as light as they get! You can’t tell me you don’t come from nobility.” </p><p>“Yes, do tell.” Sebarial said as he stuck a large hunk of meat into his mouth. “I’m afraid that’s the truth, Brightlords.” Adolin sat back disappointed while Sebartial rubbed his chin. “How did you come to the Shattered Plains?” Shallan asked with a supportive smile. “I was looking for a fresh start and thought the Shattered Plains was as good a place as any.” (Name) said with a shrug. Highprince Aladar’s daughter laughed. “A lighteyed woman coming to the Shattered Plains to become a physician? That’s just absurd. What were you running from?” (Name) took a gulp of her wine and dried her clammy hands on the napkin in her lap. “Fine,” she sighed, not seeing a way out of the conversation that wouldn’t be devastatingly rude. “An arranged marriage.” It felt a little good to let the truth out, but not much.</p><p>Murmuring around the table proved her suspicions correct that typical lighteyed nobility thought running away from an arranged marriage was to forsake one’s duty. Out of the corner of her eye (Name) could see Kaladin eyeing her thoughtfully. From across the table Shallan looked at her with an unreadable expression. The red haired woman’s eyes seemed sympathetic but her mouth wasn’t smiling. Merida looked at (Name), waiting for her to continue. She had never heard this story before.</p><p>“Surely, you must know those kinds of things are your duty!” May Aladar sniffed. (Name) let out a frustrated sigh and met the young woman’s eyes. “I don’t care much for opinions on duty, Brightness. My parents were cruel and were willing to marry off their only child to an even crueler, sadistic man for monetary gain. Being abused is NOT my duty. I owe them nothing; my only duty is to myself and Merida. My parents’ marriage was a sham and I refuse to be like them.” </p><p>The table sat in stunned silence. (Name) kept her head up, refusing to submit and stare down at her barely touched food. She was terrified and her hands trembled fiercely. Dalinar and Jasnah actually looked as if they approved of what she said. That is, they weren’t frowning profusely as most of the table was. Adolin sat back, staring pensively into his wine while Shallan had an almost haunted look on her face. Kaladin was staring into his food with an unreadable expression and Merida was uncharacteristically quiet. </p><p>“So why the Shattered Plains?” Sebarial asked casually, stuffing more food into his mouth. “It was the only place I could go where they wouldn’t find me.” (Name) said simply. Sebarial nodded thoughtfully as he chewed. “A very interesting story,” he said after a sip of wine. (Name) straightened and cleared her throat. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I owe my sister a dance.” She shot Merida a smile. The two sisters stood up from the table and after a few bows and goodbyes, headed off into the center of the chamber.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>(Name) watched as Merida danced with their friend Amma and her two kids, grateful for the chance to take a break. She was sipping her wine contentedly as she saw someone approach out of the corner of her eye. “I thought you didn’t like anything lighter than a red.” Kaladin said as he stopped next to her, his hands clasped behind his back, staring over at Merida. “I believe I said that anything lighter than a red was a waste of money. This happens to be free.” (Name) raised her glass and took a sip. </p><p>“Don’t look now but I think your suitor from the other day may want a dance.” Kaladin nodded into the throng of dancing people. A familiar form wove their way through the crowd, smiling garishly at (Name). She cursed under her breath and looked for a way to escape. </p><p>“There you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere.” The officer said as he came up to her. “Er, hi, Kalam.” (Name) said, refusing to meet his eyes. “I was wondering if you could do me the honor of dancing with me.” Kalam smiled brightly at her and extended a hand, waiting. (Name) groaned inwardly but didn’t see a way out of the situation so she raised her hand to place in his. But Kaladin grabbed it before she could do so. “Actually Kalam, (Name) came to the feast with me this evening and I’ve claimed her as my dance partner for the rest of the night.” Kalam’s face darkened but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned on his heel and stalked off back into the crowd.</p><p>(Name) let out a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Kaladin. That’s twice now I owe you.” Kaladin smiled and gently pulled on her hand. (Name) shot him a surprised look. “You don’t actually have to dance with me, Kal.” Kaladin gave her a small shrug. “We have to have at least one dance or we’ll both look like the terrible liars that we are.” (Name) rolled her eyes but couldn’t help smiling back at him. "I suppose he does have a point," she thought as she let him lead her onto the dance floor.</p><p>Merida waved joyously at them as Kaladin and (Name) took their positions at the start of the next song. “I never thought those dance lessons would come in handy,” Kaladin said with a rueful smile as he slid his arm around her waist. (Name) laughed and clasped his hand in hers. It was warm and calloused but still soft. The musicians played an upbeat tune as the pair danced in their little bubble. </p><p>Kaladin cleared his throat. “So, about that night….” (Name) sighed and sought out his gaze. “You’re really not going to let that go, are you?” She asked, scanning his face. Kaladin shook his head as he searched the crowd for signs of suspicious activity. “What you heard was true,” he said softly. (Name) stiffened. She had already known that but it was still hard to hear it coming out of his mouth. “Well, it used to be. I hated all lighteyes. Then I met Dalinar and Adolin and Renarin and Shallan….” he trailed off. “And?” (Name) prompted him. “And I realized that I was wrong,” Kaladin sighed, unconsciously pulling her closer to him. “And I care for you too, (Name) but nothing can come of this.” </p><p>The song ended and the two of them stopped dancing. Kaladin didn’t drop his arms and neither did (Name). They stood staring at each other as the dance floor ebbed and flowed between the break in songs. “Why not, Kaladin?” (Name) asked quietly. “Because the people around me end up dying and I can’t let that happen to you or Merida.” Kaladin finally removed his arm from her waist but his eyes continued to bore into hers. He reached out and gently tucked (Name)’s hair behind her ear. (Name)’s brow furrowed in frustration. “Kaladin, I’m a physician. People die around me all the time. That’s no excuse to deny yourself happiness.” “I’m sorry.” Kaladin said as he tore his gaze away from hers and melted into the crowd.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where’s the lighteyed doctor!?” a male voice shouted throughout the infirmary. (Name) arched an eyebrow toward the voice. “Over here,” she called as she strode over to meet the soldier. “It’s Captain Kaladin, Brightness. Please, come quickly!” (Name) froze and her eyes widened in alarm. “Kaladin? Does he need stormlight?” The man shook his head. “Er, no, Brightness. It’s not a physical injury. It’s more of a mental one.”</p><p>(Name) cocked her head, confused. “Who are you?” she asked, utterly unsure of how to proceed. “Teft, Brightness,” the older man responded. (Name) nodded. Kaladin had mentioned him a few times and she’d heard about his past indiscretions with fire moss. “Tell me exactly what happened Teft and don’t leave out any details. I haven’t exactly had a storming Knight Radiant as a patient before. Oh, and don’t call me Brightness.”</p><p>Teft nodded. “I’m sure you heard we went through the Oathgate about a week ago to a Voidbringer skirmish near Azir’s border.” (Name) nodded. It had sounded like a relatively simple deployment and reported losses had been minimal. “Well, Brigh- I mean, (Name), we lost a soldier from Bridge Four, a man that had been with us from the beginning. Since Sadeas had us running bridges to our deaths.” Teft paused and quickly made a religious gesture with his hands. “And Kaladin?” (Name) asked, beginning to grow impatient. “Kaladin hasn’t been the same since the death. We were hoping once we came back through the Oathgate and some time had passed that he’d snap out of it but he’s been locked up in his rooms ever since. I’ve been taking up his duties for him but Brightlord Adolin came to visit today and sent me to fetch you when he caught sight of him. He said you’d know what to do.” Teft finished with an awkward shrug.</p><p>(Name) hummed pensively and rubbed her chin. “Has something like this happened before?” Teft shook his head. “Not that anyone has noticed.” (Name) sighed, still unsure of how to proceed. “Okay, I need to gather some things and then I’ll be right over to his rooms. Please seek out a lighteyed woman named Amma in Sebarial’s quarter and tell her that I will need Merida to spend the night this evening and I apologize for not coming in person.” Teft gave (Name) a tight nod and quick salute then strode out of the infirmary.</p><p>(Name) began to bustle about, hurriedly shoving various medical supplies into her bag. Before she left, she appointed one of her assistants to take charge and ordered them to send a runner if any dire injuries were brought in. </p><p>She tugged on her braid worriedly as she quickly stopped by hers and Merida’s room to gather a few more items. "I sure hope Kaladin’s okay," she thought. "It’s not like him to fall into a depression like this." </p><p>As (Name) reached the doorway outside of the Bridge Four barracks, she expected to hear the general hum of soldiers talking and chores being done. Instead, when she entered the chamber, she found most of the soldiers sitting solemnly in front of their lunch bowls. When they caught sight of her, a faint light of hope sparked in their dull eyes. (Name) gave them a quick nod and hurried off toward the end of the chamber where Kaladin’s rooms were located.</p><p>She took a deep breath and pushed the door open to reveal an inky black room. (Name) pulled a few diamond chips from her bag and held them loosely in her palm to help light the space. Through the gloom, she could see Kaladin hunched down against the wall with his head on his knees. He didn’t pay her any attention as she moved to kneel beside him.</p><p>“Kaladin,” (Name) whispered softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Nothing. No response. A silvery blue light appeared from under Kaladin’s curls. Syl. (Name) let out a breath of relief she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “Syl, thank goodness you’re here! Please, tell me what happened.”</p><p>Syl alighted on (Name)’s knee and peered up at her with scared, concerned eyes. “He was like this before, when Kholinar fell,” Syl looked back at Kaladin and shook her head. “He wouldn’t talk, wouldn’t eat, would barely move. Adolin and Shallan had to watch over him. Something in him nearly broke and he was almost lost...forever.” As Syl finished, her tiny body shivered deeply. “Help him, please,” she whispered desperately.</p><p>(Name)’s mouth stretched into a thin line but she gave Syl a firm nod. “I will. I promise, Syl.” Her heart ached just to look at the man and his worried spren. “Kaladin, can you hear me?” (Name) asked meekly. When no response came, she sighed and stood up. “Well, first things first. Let’s get some light in here.” </p><p>(Name) began to set out all of the chips she had brought, along with the ones she found in a drawer of Kaladin’s desk. The man still didn’t move as she got a fire lit in the hearth. Once she attained a healthy flame, she turned around to face him and put her hands on her hips. "How do I go about this?" (Name) thought desperately as Syl sat watching closely on Kaladin’s desk. </p><p>(Name) knelt down next to Kaladin again and gave him a firm poke in the ribs. He grunted but otherwise wouldn’t respond to her. Eyeing a pitcher of water on the desk, she took a step back and grabbed it, then dumped the entire contents on Kaladin’s head.</p><p>“Ack!” he spluttered as his head popped up from his knees and glared at her. (Name) arched her eyebrows at him as she returned the pitcher to its spot on the desk. “Teft sent for me, Kaladin. Your men are worried. Please tell me what happened.” Kaladin held her gaze for a few more moments before placing his head back on his knees.</p><p>(Name) sighed and slid down the wall to sit next to him despite the wet floor. “Kaladin, don’t make me get another pitcher of water….” She poked him softly in the ribs again. Kaladin sighed heavily and peeked out at (Name). “I know you’d do it too,” he mumbled. (Name) smiled at that and shrugged. “C’mon,” she said, slapping him on the back and standing up. “Let’s get you into some dry clothes.”</p><p>While Kaladin changed, (Name) had one of the soldiers bring in water and hot stew for him to eat. Upon seeing the empty, wet spot on the floor, the soldier wasn’t sure whether to be excited or concerned. “Don’t worry about him,” (Name) said as she shooed the soldier out the door. </p><p>When Kaladin returned from his bedroom, (Name) ordered him to sit on the sofa while she checked his vitals. “Well,” she sighed. “Everything came up normal, as expected. How are you feeling?” Kaladin looked down at the bowl of stew in his hands. “Terrible,” he whispered.</p><p>“Why, Kal? Tell me what happened, please.” Silence. “Kaladin your men are worried. Adolin is worried. Storms, I’m worried and so is Syl. Just talk me through this, please!” (Name) eyed him closely. His eyes looked dull and the dark circles under his eyes revealed that he probably hadn’t slept since they returned through the Oathgate.</p><p>“It’s my fault he’s dead,” Kaladin croaked. “Oh, Kaladin,” (Name) sighed as she took the bowl of stew from his hands and placed it on the table. She grasped his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. “We can’t save them all, Kal. As captains, surgeons, or knight radiants. You can’t carry them all with you. Trust me, it will break you one day. But it’s okay to miss them.” (Name) pulled Kaladin into a tight hug and she could feel his hot tears sliding down her neck. Soon, huge racking sobs shook his body and (Name) held him tighter still. </p><p>Sometime later when he had finally quieted, (Name) pulled away from him to look into his eyes. “Thank you, Kal,” she said with a soft smile. “For what?” he croaked. “For letting the weight go.” She stood up and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher then disappeared into his room. A few moments later she returned with a towel, a pillow, and a blanket. Kaladin looked at her confused. “Clean yourself up,” (Name) said as she tossed the towel to him. </p><p>After he dried off his face, (Name) had him remove his boots and lie down on the couch. “Take this,” she said, offering him some dried herbs. “What is it for?” Kaladin asked as he chased them down with water. “It’s a relaxant to help you sleep, a pain reliever for the headache tomorrow, and something to reduce the swelling in your face.” Kaladin smiled at (Name). “It’s almost like you’re a doctor or something.” (Name) laughed as she sat down on the floor next to the couch and began to rifle through her bag.</p><p>“Alright, my course of treatment is almost up but I have a few tricks left up my sleeve. First, you need to eat that bowl of stew.” Kaladin silently obeyed and grabbed the bowl off the desk. As he mechanically shoveled spoonfuls into his mouth, he watched in curiosity as (Name) pulled out a book from her bag.</p><p>“That doesn’t look like a medical book,” he commented. (Name) shook her head slightly and gave him a wry smile. “It’s not. Finish your food and you’ll find out more.” Once Kaladin’s bowl was empty, (Name) had him lie back down on the sofa. She curled up on the floor next to his head and propped the book up on his body.</p><p>“There was a girl,” (Name) began. “This was before storms, before memories, and before legends—but there was still a girl. She wore a long scarf to blow in the wind.” </p><p>“You’re reading me a children’s story?” Kaladin asked, confused. “Hush,” (Name) said as she placed a hand on his mouth.</p><p>“The girl in the scarf played and danced, as girls do today. In fact, most things were the same then as they are today. Except for one big difference. The wall.”</p><p>(Name) began to softly stroke Kaladin’s hair as she read. “You see, in those days, a wall kept out the storms. It had existed for so long, nobody knew how it had been built. That did not bother them. Why wonder when the mountains began or why the sky was high? Like these things were, so the wall was….” </p><p>(Name) looked over from the book to see that Kaladin had already fallen asleep. She smiled and continued to read until she was sure he wouldn’t wake up. As she stiffly stood to leave, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and adjusted the blanket over him. Syl floated over to (Name) as she reached the door. “He should be feeling a lot better tomorrow,” (Name) whispered encouragingly to Syl. </p><p>“Thank you so much, (Name)!” Syl beamed at her. “I really don’t understand why he just doesn’t let himself love you. Storms knows he needs it and you’re such a nice human!” (Name) blushed scarlet. “Um, thank you, I think?” Syl giggled quietly and floated back over to rest on Kaladin’s chest. (Name) let herself out of the room and motioned for Teft meet her. </p><p>“Well?” he asked nervously. “Give him another day or two and he should be back to his duties. Mind you, he won’t be back to his old self yet. That will take time.” Teft nodded gratefully. “Thank you! Is there any way we can repay you?” (Name) shook her head firmly. “Just have hot water ready for him to bathe in the morning and have a report sent to me on his condition every day for the next week.” </p><p>Teft nodded and gave (Name) a crisp salute then she turned and left the barracks with a huge weight lifted off her chest. She needed to eat, shower, then get some sleep. As she mechanically followed the corridors through the tower to her room, she tugged on her braid absentmindedly. "Hopefully he doesn’t relapse," she thought as she chewed her lip. And what was that about Syl saying he needed to let himself love her? (Name) sighed as she reached the dark opening to her room. Storms, sometimes she wished she never met that man!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin made his way through the dark corridors of Urithiru as Syl floated languidly after him. It had been several days since (Name) had come to visit him in the barracks and he hadn’t seen her since. Kaladin had already been by her rooms and Sebarial’s infirmary. That only left one other place he could think of this late in the evening. His feet stopped as he arrived at the threshold of the balcony. He slowly peered through the darkness and saw a figure huddled in a blanket leaning against the railing. Kaladin slowly walked up to her and leaned against the balcony’s lip.</p><p>It was a while before either of them spoke. Kaladin was busy studying (Name)’s face in the dark. She kept her eyes fixed on the sky and her loose hair billowed freely around her. "She looks tired," he thought. “How have you been feeling?” (Name) asked quietly without looking at him. Kaladin dropped his gaze to his hands on the railing. “I feel a lot better. Thank you for taking care of me,” Kaladin murmured. </p><p>(Name) smiled reassuringly at him. “You had a lot of people worried, Kal, myself included.” Kaladin sighed. “I know.” He didn’t really know what else to say. (Name) slipped her freehand out of the blanket and grasped Kaladin’s hand with it. Her skin was warm and soft, and storms, the way she was smiling at him made his head all fuzzy. “Grief is undoubtedly one of the worst parts of life but with a little help from our friends, it too will pass.” (Name) gave his hand a comforting squeeze and rested her head against Kaladin’s shoulder.</p><p>“(Name), about what I said at the feast,” Kaladin began quietly. (Name) sighed. “Don’t worry about it, bridgeboy. You made things pretty clear.” She shook her head ruefully as she gazed at the night sky. Kaladin sucked in stormlight from his pouch and lashed the two of them up into the stars. (Name) gasped in surprise and clutched his hand tighter. Kaladin drew her against his chest as they rose higher. He wasn't sure what he was doing but it felt right. He needed her in the sky with him one last time even if it was selfish of him.</p><p>The wind was gentle that night but it was still cold. Kaladin gently coasted across the sky, holding on tightly to (Name), even though both of them knew it wasn’t necessary. “Trust me,” Kaladin eventually murmured into (Name)’s hair as he held her close. “If there was any other way I could make sure you and Merida stayed safe, I would. But after tonight, I have to stop making excuses to see you. Death follows me wherever I go.” </p><p>(Name) let out a frustrated sigh as the blanket billowed around them. “Kaladin, I’m tired of this nonsense. You’re not cursed, or whatever it is you believe,” she pulled away from his arms to look him in the eye. “And no matter how hard you try to push me away, the fact remains that we’re all still stuck in the same tower anyway.” Kaladin grunted as he slowly lashed them toward the ground. “Better to be safe than sorry,” he muttered. </p><p>(Name) pulled away from Kaladin with a noise of disgust once her feet touched the ground. “So, what? You’re just going to deny yourself happiness the rest of your life?” she demanded bitterly. “What’s even the point of living then, Kaladin? Who will help you through your grief next time?” Kaladin could feel her glaring at him through the darkness. “I save people, (Name),” he whispered. “It’s what I’m meant to do. If I save them, then they don’t die. No one will be sad.” </p><p>(Name) threw up her hands in exasperation. “It’s always a one track mind with you, Kaladin! Well, fine then. I won’t waste my time pining after some stubborn man who won’t be with me anyway!” </p><p>Kaladin watched, stung as (Name) stormed off down the dark hallway, her blanket swirling dramatically behind her. “Kaladin, you really are a chull head, you know that?” Syl sighed as she made herself visible and alighted on his shoulder. Kaladin ignored her but she kept talking anyway. “I swear, between the two of you, she’s the only one who has some sense.” Syl shook her head in disappointment as Kaladin triple lashed himself toward the sky and soared away into the night. </p><p>What (Name) had said cut him deeper than he thought it would but he knew he was doing the right thing. He just didn’t want to think about it right now. He didn’t want to think about anything. What he wanted was to be one with the sky and not have his head filled with distractions of that storming woman.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Horns blared deafeningly throughout the corridors of Urithiru and Kaladin bellowed orders to his soldiers as he rose into the sky surrounded by stormlight. The voidbringers had come in the dead of night, cloaked in shadows like phantoms of death. Screams bounced around the dark hallways as an evacuation attempt was underway. Enemy forces overwhelmed the corridors and swooped down from the skies with deadly lances while ground troops poured inside in even more frightening numbers. Everywhere Kaladin looked there was chaos and burning red eyes. Debris and bodies clashed around him. Thoughts of what happened in Kholinar began to seep into his head and he gritted his teeth. Now was not the time to check out. </p><p>Kaladin tightened his grip on his Sylspear and let his instincts take over as his soldiers attempted to maintain their formations in the midst of all the panic. Getting the civilians to safety was their first priority. The radiants also had to be mindful of how much stormlight they were consuming since it wasn’t readily available throughout the tower. </p><p>Kaladin locked eyes with a Voidbringer and lashed himself forward. The creature's eyes held a venomous hatred that Amaram’s betrayal taught him well. They stared at each other coldly, circling in mid air. “How do you keep getting in here undetected?” Kaladin asked calmly. He wasn’t really expecting a response, just hoping he would catch the voidbringer off guard. The voidbringer responded with a garish snarl. Kaladin shot forward, his Sylspear poised to puncture the creature’s marbled flesh. </p><p>They grappled in the air for a moment before Kaladin disengaged. The voidbringer shot after him with its deadly lance pointed at Kaladin’s heart. Kaladin flew straight toward the nearest wall then shot upward parallel to the surface just before he would've crashed into it. The voidbringer followed closely on his heels. Kaladin triple lashed himself toward the floor, on a collision course with the voidbringer’s deadly lance. He twisted in the air at the last moment, grabbed the voidbringer’s weapon and lashed it to the wall. </p><p>The creature grunted in surprise but before it could react, Kaladin grabbed its shoulder and lashed it to the wall as well. “How do you keep getting in?” Kaladin repeated with his Sylspear held to the voidbringer’s throat. The creature’s red eyes bore into his and its mouth twisted into an insipid smile once more. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” it hissed before it thrust its throat forward onto the tip of Kaladin’s spear. Kaladin grunted in disgust, unlashed the corpse, and watched as it fell to the ground.</p><p>----------------</p><p>Kaladin was either lucky or cursed. He hadn’t died. Just as the battle was winding down, he had run out of stormlight. Something odd was going on. The voidbringers hadn’t tried to conquer the tower. They had started to retreat as soon as dawn began to break. “They’re trying to make us paranoid,” Adolin muttered as he cleaned off his shardblade. “They keep attacking enough to keep us on our toes but aren’t doing any lasting damage.” Adolin shook his head as he dismissed his blade. “What do you think they have up their sleeves, bridgeboy?” He turned to Kaladin who was administering first aid to his soldiers. He sighed and stood up from a crouch. “I have no idea. You’d be better off asking Dalinar or your brother. I have to go find some more supplies, I don’t have enough here to treat everyone. Can you manage while I’m gone?” Adolin nodded and his eyes traveled over to Shallan who was making her way toward him. “Tell (Name) I say hello,” Adolin said coyly as Kaladin turned to leave.</p><p>As Kaladin made his way toward the triage tent, exhaustionspren trailed languidly after him. Cots with wounded soldiers and civilians started to crop up as he neared the medical station. Most of (Name)’s assistants were busy bustling around from patient to patient but Kaladin noted that her second and third in command were whispering closely toward the back of the tent so he strode over to them. </p><p>“I need some supplies for my soldiers. I’ll be sure to have Dalinar’s lead surgeon send over some in recompense after all this is over.” Kaladin said, sweeping a hand to indicate the small field of injured people. The two assistants jumped at the sound of his voice and when they met his gaze, he saw fearspren clinging to their ragged frames. “What is it?” Kaladin asked, alert. (Name)’s second in command sighed heavily, almost on the verge of tears. “Follow me,” they said grimly and motioned Kaladin toward a tiny single person tent. They stopped just outside and indicated for him to enter.</p><p>Kaladin moved the tent flaps aside to see a silhouette illuminated by two diamond chips. His mouth went dry as he recognized the form on the cot. He collapsed to his knees and grasped (Name)’s hand. She smiled weakly at him. With his free hand, Kaladin gently pulled the sheets back and gasped. A huge wound was torn into (Name)’s abdomen. “What happened?” he asked hoarsely. His lip trembled dangerously. “Voidbringer lance.” (Name) croaked. “I was recovering the wounded from the battlefield and one of them came from behind.” She gave him a wry smile. “Hurt worse than losing to you at cards.”</p><p>Kaladin tore his gaze away from the wound to meet her eyes. “Syl,” he whispered without taking his eyes off (Name). “Go find Renarin, please.” Syl zipped from Kaladin’s hair and out of the tent in a bluish white streak. “Kal,” (Name) began. “We both know it’s too late for that. There are others who need Renarin’s gift and we’re dangerously low on stormlight.” </p><p>Kaladin shook his head firmly and grasped her hand more tightly. “No, you’re going to be fine. Merida needs you. The wounded need you.” (Name) grimaced in pain. “I’m replaceable, Kal. You’ll need to help Merida through this, though. She won’t make it through without your help, she’ll think I abandoned her.” Kaladin shook his head more vigorously as hot tears began streaming down his cheeks. “No, stop.” His voice shook and broke.</p><p>(Name)’s ghostly expression softened as she painfully untangled her freehand from his grip and cupped his cheek. “You can both make it through this. With each other.” Kaladin sucked in a breath as sobs began to escape from his chest. “No, no, no, no,” he cried, shaking his head. “Y-you were s-supposed to be safe!” </p><p>(Name) wiped away his tears. “Don’t carry this with you, Kaladin. This too, will pass. I love you, you stubborn chull head. Remember that you can’t save everyone. Tell Merida I’m sorry and that I love her too.” The last words were barely more than a whisper as (Name)’s hand fell from Kaladin’s face. He clutched it desperately and placed it against his cheek once more. Her eyelids fluttered shut as the tent flaps flew open.</p><p>“Renarin!” Kaladin cried hysterically. “Hurry, please!” Renarin knelt down beside Kaladin and gently placed his hands on (Name)’s wound. “It may be too late, sir.” Renarin cautioned quietly as he drew stormlight into him with a breath. “Please, Renarin. Do everything you can.” Kaladin croaked desperately, trying to quiet his sobs. Renarin nodded. “I’ll see what I can do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaladin sat contentedly in the shade by a noisy stream. The boulder where he sat had basked in the sun for hours before he claimed it as his seat and the heat soaked welcomingly into his damp clothes. “Tien!” he called down toward the water. “It’s almost time for dinner, let’s start heading home!” Kaladin stood up and stretched as a small form scampered up the rocks from the stream toward him. “Find any good ones today?” Kaladin asked as he ruffled the young boy’s dark hair. </p><p>Tien met his eyes and smiled brightly at him. “Yup!” he replied. “I found a rock that’s pink and another that gets shiny when it’s wet! I can’t wait to add it to my collection!” Tien’s light eyes beamed as he lugged his rocks in a small wooden bucket after Kaladin. The little boy always refused his help when it came to carrying his treasures home.</p><p>As the pair reached the house, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted out through the open window and a wall of heat from the oven greeted them when they opened the door into the kitchen. Hesina wiped her brow and smiled. “Just in time!” she said as she pulled a golden loaf of bread out of the oven. “Why don’t you two wash up and we’ll eat!” Lirin and Merida were already seated at the round table chatting, waiting for the rest of the dinner party to arrive. </p><p>“I’ll go check in on your mother while you put those away,” Kaladin said to Tien, pointing to his bucket. Kaladin watched with a smile on his face as Tien bustled into his room to arrange his rocks on the window sill. After the boy disappeared, Kaladin made his way through the narrow hallway and knocked on a closed door. </p><p>“Dinner is ready, my love,” Kaladin called as he pushed the door open. He stepped into his bedchamber to find (Name) sitting at their desk penning a letter. She looked up and smiled at him. “Of course, let me just finish this letter to Shallan and I’ll be there.” </p><p>Kaladin grinned back at her. (Name)’s eyes sparkled in the early evening light as she finished her weekly letter to Shallan in Kholinar. "Storms, she couldn't be anymore beautiful if she tried," Kaladin thought. </p><p>He remembered the day he thought he had lost her so clearly. It was something that would always stay with him. </p><p>--------------</p><p>Kaladin knew he was holding his breath but he was so distraught and tense he couldn’t have relaxed if he tried. It took all his willpower not to crush the bones in (Name)’s limp, pale hand. His grip was cold and sweaty but he didn’t dare let go. He couldn’t. </p><p>Kaladin looked up nervously at Renarin’s face. Small beads of sweat had formed on the prince’s brow and his mouth was twisted into a tense frown. Kaladin was afraid to speak for fear that the sobs he had just recently quieted would start up again. </p><p>“How is she?” Syl asked softly from Kaladin’s shoulder and he was once again grateful for his spen’s companionship. Renarin let out a deep sigh as he sat back and wiped his face. “She is alive, for now.” He glanced at Kaladin. “But you would know more about her condition than me, sir.” </p><p>Kaladin started. Renarin was right. He needed to let the physician in him take over now. Kaladin forced himself to let go of (Name)’s hand and gently probed her injury with shaking hands. As he worked, Kaladin frequently paused his examination to make sure she was still breathing. After a few minutes, he let out the breath he’d been holding and his hands dropped to his lap. </p><p>“Kal?” Syl whispered, worried. Kaladin licked his lips and pushed his hair back from his brow. “Renarin has healed the most grievous parts of the wound,” he began with a hoarse voice. “But, she has lost so much blood, that I don’t know if she’ll make it through the night.” Kaladin looked down at his trembling hands and clenched them into fists. </p><p>Renarin rested a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll come do regular treatments on her, but for now I must help others and rest up. She’ll be okay in a few days.” After a few moments, Renarin exited the tent to speak with the assistants waiting outside.</p><p>Kaladin could feel the huge mass of fear looming inside of him. What a fool he was, thinking he could keep her safe. They were surrounded by danger everywhere they went. And now, he hadn’t been there to protect her when she needed him. The looming darkness was suffocating. He could feel its weight on his shoulders threatening to overcome and suffocate him. “It’ll be alright, Kaladin.” Syl said soothingly as she placed a hand on his temple. “We’ll stay here until she wakes up.” </p><p>A few hours later Kaladin heard the patter of fast-approaching footsteps outside the tent and a sinking feeling began to form in his gut. A curly cloud of hair poked its way inside and Merida’s frightened eyes found Kaladin’s face quickly. The little girl scampered up to her sister with swollen eyes. Kaladin placed his arm around Merida and held her tightly. </p><p>“Don’t worry, little one. She’ll pull through.” Kaladin murmured into her hair. Merida nodded fiercely through her sniffles. It seemed the poor girl had already shed all the tears her small body would hold. </p><p>Kaladin, Syl, and Merida sat stoically next to (Name)’s sleeping form for hours. They hardly moved and none of them dared speak. Eventually the tent flaps rustled and Renarin pushed back into the already crowded tent. </p><p>“You should go get some sleep, Meri,” Kaladin said as he affectionately ruffled her hair. “It will be some time yet before (Name) wakes up.” Merida began to protest but Kaladin insisted. “I promise I won’t leave her side and that I will send for you if something changes but there isn’t enough room for everyone in here and you need some rest.” </p><p>Merida pursed her lips but the fatigue splashed across her young features showed that she was too tired to argue with him. Kaladin grabbed her hand and towed her out of the tent after him as Renarin settled down to begin his session. “Take her back to Amma,” Kaladin said to one of the assistants organizing supplies. The young man nodded to Kaladin then reached his hand out for Merida to take. “How you doing, Meri?” The man asked with a smile. Merida rubbed her eyes with the back of her free hand. “I’m tired, Geralt. Is (Name) going to be okay?” Geralt smiled reassuringly at her as the two began to walk away. “Of course she is! There isn’t a stronger woman I know. She’ll be barking orders at us all by tomorrow, you mark my words!” Merida let out a sleepy giggle as the pair disappeared from the main tent. </p><p>Kaladin let out a long sigh. His heart felt too heavy these days. Syl floated in the air near his face, her dress billowing in an imaginary wind. Kaladin eyed her as he stretched out his aching muscles that were cramped after hours of being curled up in the small tent. “This,” Syl began quietly. “is one of those times where I do not wish to know what it is like to be human.” She shook her head sadly and stared after Merida. Kaladin grunted in agreement and reentered the tent.</p><p>“How is she?” he asked anxiously as he took his seat beside Renarin. “Some color has returned to her complexion and her heartbeat seems steadier but that’s all I can really discern. What do you think?” Kaladin hunched over (Name)’s body as he examined her. “Yes,” Kaladin murmured, mostly to himself. “She does seem to be in more stable condition. Storms, Renarin. I can’t thank you enough.” Kaladin shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he too was out of tears. “I'm just glad to be able to share my gift, sir.” Renarin said simply as he stood and exited the tent. </p><p>-----------</p><p>The midday sun shone brightly through the windows and the gentle murmuring of voices could be heard coming from the other room. (Name) sat up gingerly and blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Storms," she thought. "My mouth is so dry!" She heaved herself off of the bed in search of water then stopped once she realized she didn’t know where she was. “Where am I?” (Name) whispered, bewildered. “What’s going on?” </p><p>As she tiptoed around the room, realization hit her like a strike of lightning. “These are Kaladin’s rooms!” she whispered. “What am I doing here?” (Name) returned to sit on the bed as she tried to think of the last thing she remembered. “The invasion…” she muttered. Her hand went absently to her abdomen and she could feel a jagged texture under her clothing. (Name) hurriedly pulled her shirt up and gasped at the dark scar stretching across her stomach. “Storms,” she whispered in awe. “How am I still alive?”</p><p>(Name) let the shirt drop from her hands. Once she had steadied her breathing, she drew the curtain into Kaladin’s study. Amma and Merida gasped in surprise. “(NAME)!” Merida shrieked in delight. “I was beginning to think you’d never wake up!” The little girl bounded over to her sister and wrapped her arms tightly around (Name)’s legs. (Name) laughed and reached down to pull Merida into a bear hug. “You can’t get rid of me that easily!” Amma approached with wet eyes and shook her head wistfully at the pair. “Thank the Stormfather I won’t have to keep my eyes on that one anymore. She was beginning to drive me mad!” Merida stuck her tongue out at Amma and the three of them dissolved into a fit of giggles. “How long was I out?” (Name) asked after they had quieted down. </p><p>Amma’s face sobered. “A week.” she replied grimly. “A week!?” (Name) repeated, dumfounded. “How? Of course, Renarin.” (Name) shook her head and pursed her lips. “That must’ve cost him an absurd amount of stormlight! How could he have done such a foolish thing?” Amma clasped her hands tightly. Of course they both knew the answer. Kaladin. (Name) sighed and detached herself from Merida. “Do you think the two of you could assist me in acquiring some bath water, a fresh change of clothes, and something to eat? A week is much too long to go without such things.” (Name) gave Merida a wink. “Come Meri, the work will go faster with the two of us helping.” Amma gestured for the little girl to follow her. </p><p>(Name) was busy brushing her hair in a battered looking glass in Kaladin’s bedchamber when the curtain drew aside. She paused her brushing but no one stepped into the room. “Come in!” she called as she resumed her work. Footsteps thudded across the floor and in the mirror, (Name) saw Kaladin’s reflection staring at her. She gasped and spun around, dropping the brush. </p><p>Kaladin was there in an instant. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her damp hair. “Kaladin,” (Name) said breathlessly into his neck. He pulled her away from him and stared into her eyes. “I thought I’d never see those storming light eyes again.” Kaladin whispered. He cupped her face in his hands and drew her mouth to his. He kissed her hard, desperately. Kaladin held her as closely as he dared but somehow it wasn’t close enough. He only pulled away from her embrace to catch his breath. His head was dizzy with the taste and scent of her.</p><p>(Name) pulled him to her once more and Kaladin let out a chuckle. “Don’t you think you should take it easy?” He asked. (Name) stole a kiss from him. “I took it easy for an entire week. Now I need to make up for lost time.” She tugged him over to the bed with a devilish grin.</p><p>-----------</p><p>The small patch of land where they resided had been awarded to Kaladin for his service in Dalinar's army after the Desolation had passed. Merida was soon to come of age so no doubt the two women were writing about her future. As her sister, (Name) was naturally protective of Merida but Shallan had grand ideas for the budding knight radiant. </p><p>Merida had begun exhibiting behaviors early after the attempted siege of Urithiru and (Name) had done everything in her power to ensure Merida’s safety and neutrality in the war. Now that peace had reigned for years, it was a different matter. That didn’t mean (Name)’s protectiveness had diminished any less. Both her and Kaladin were determined to make sure Merida would hold no military responsibilities in the years to come. </p><p>“What has our son brought home today?” (Name) asked with a coy smile as she sealed the envelope with a wax stamp. “Hopefully no orphaned animals this time?” Kaladin shook his head with a chuckle. “You’ll need to see them for yourself and hear their stories from him, you know that.” He made his way over to the desk. “He is no doubt collecting more treasures for his sister.” Kaladin placed a gentle hand on (Name)’s abdomen. Under her loose shirt, a large scar ran across most of her right side. Both (Name) and Kaladin were just relieved she had survived. When they found out they were going to be parents, they nearly keeled over in shock. Kaladin could hardly contain his emotions when (Name) put their newborn son into his arms all those years ago and whispered, “meet your son, Tien.”</p><p>“Tien?” Kaladin had repeated with watery eyes. “I hope that’s okay,” (Name) replied wearily. Kaladin had let out a strangled sob. “Okay? It’s perfect,” he had whispered back.</p><p>(Name) gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and arched an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think it’s a she?” she asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kaladin pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. “Because it’s a girl in my dreams, and so she must be out of them too.” (Name) laughed. “Well, I wouldn't want to crush your dreams, now would I?” she teased as she followed Kaladin into the crowded kitchen. “What oddities have you found today, Tien?” she asked as she sat down next to him. </p><p>“Well, Mother,” Tien began excitedly. “I gave one to Aunt Merida because it turns shiny in the water and the other ones….” Tien babbled on as Oroden grinned at him from across the table between Lirin and Hesina. The two of them had become close friends once Kaladin’s parents retired and moved into their home. </p><p>“Father?” Tien asked Kaladin. “Will you tell the story of how you and Mother met?” Kaladin coughed in an attempt to conceal his blush. "Well, er-" </p><p>“No, that’s up to me and Syl to do!” Merida cut in. She met Syl’s eyes from within Kaladin’s curls and flashed the spren a conspiratorial grin. Syl zipped out from her hiding spot and onto the loaf of bread in the center of the table. She made a big show of smoothing her dress and positioning herself among the spread of food about her. “Where shall we begin, Meri?” she asked Merida modestly.</p><p>“I think, Syl,” (Name) replied, clearing her throat. “That me throwing something at my future husband’s head would be a great start to the story of how our dear Kaladin learned to love and embrace life.” </p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>